Halos & Horns
by the perfect oasis
Summary: Jerry watched Kai step away from her and she took a deep breath. With Kai standing in between her legs had made her feel very aware of his closeness and the fact that she was attracted to him but what happened next made Jerry’s heart plummet.KaixOc TalaxO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades.

_A/N Okay before we all get started on this fic I would like to say a huge thanks to a good friend of mine Swaypippin who has been my proof reader and editor for this fic. _

_Big Cheers ; )_

Chapter 1

It was dark, but not dark enough. Flood lights swept the ground looking for the four figures hidden from sight. The four held each others hands forming an unbreakable link because there was no way anyone was going to be left behind. An alarm sounded making the two girls in the group shudder in fear of what the consequences would be if they were caught. There was the sound of savage dogs barking, that was it there was no more hiding. It was time to run.

The two older boys nodded in the dark, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. The smaller girls let out a yelp as they were pulled from their hiding place but they knew they had no choice and anyway they trusted these two males with their lives so if they wanted to run, then run they would.

The barking grew louder as the vicious dogs grew closer, snapping at their heals. "JUMP!" one of the boy yelled as they reached the fence.

Their hands separated as they clung onto the fence out of reach of the dogs. The four scaled the fence and though they sustained injuries on the razor wire at the top they fell to the ground on the other side relatively unharmed. Once everyone was on their feet they fled into the forest that surrounded the facility. Curses were heard above the howling of the disappointed dogs as the men shook the chain link fence with fury.

--------

Twelve years later

--------

Kai stared up at the cloudless sky thinking about the night that he, Lillie, Tala and Jerry had gained their freedom or escaped, as others would put it. It was funny, though he often thought of the night Twelve years ago he very seldom cast his thoughts to Tala and Jerry. He had his own life now, he and Tala had kept in touch over the years with letters, just the basic really- change of address and what not. The last he had heard of Tala, he had just won a local Beyblade tournament in Russia. Kai himself had won all that Australia had to offer but that didn't worry him, next year he would defend his title and so on and so forth. Kai smiled secretively to himself as he though of the turn Lillie had put on last year just before the tournament. She had said that the only reason Kai wouldn't let her enter was because he didn't want to be beaten by a girl and least of all her. But that wasn't true. Kai knew Lillie was a very good blader and that she would have a very good chance of winning, well making the finals at least cause there was no way she could beat him. No the reason she wasn't aloud to compete was for her own good. One Hiwatari popping up on the radar gave Biovolt reason to put out feelers but two, well in Kai's mind it wasn't worth the risk. If anything happened to Lillie he would be devastated. It was for her own protection.

Tala did the same thing with Jerry and he also had the same problem but it was their job to protect their little sisters and protect them they would. Come hell or high water.

--------

Tyson sighed, looking across at Ray and Max he felt desperately lonely even though his best friends were in the room. None of them had heard from Kai in over three years and though it was silly to still miss someone that long after they disappeared, someone who was a pain in his butt, he still did. There was something about Kai that drew people to him even though he loathed the attention.

The office that surrounded the three boys was incredibly boring, grey walls and matching carpet. Mr D had called them in for a meeting but as yet hadn't turned up, he was at least half an hour late and Tyson didn't have very long attention span so he was ready to bounce of the walls or fall asleep, he hadn't decided yet. In his minds eye he could see Kai's figure leaning against the wall in the corner looking severe and bored.

The door burst open causing two of the three boys to jump out of their skins, there was a shout from outside in the hall that sounded vaguely familiar but yet couldn't be placed before an adorable redhead came into the room looking around happily. A moment later Mr. D entered the room closely followed by Tala. To say that the boys were surprised by the new unexpected additions would be an understatement, Tyson jumped out of his seat, Ray's jaw dropped and Max fell off his chair landing on the floor with a thud.

"Tala?" Tyson did some shouting of his own. They hadn't seen Tala in two years, not since they faced of against one another in a tournament in Russia. Tala nodded in greeting before he took a seat beside the desk. Until now none of the boys had paid any attention to the girl apart from when she had burst into the room but now all attention turned to the girl with blood red hair and ocean blue eyes just like Talas'.

"Jer (Say Jair) sit down we have business to attend to." Jerry looked around at all the faces staring at her before she pulled a seat across the room so she could sit next to her brother. It was funny, she had heard so much about these guys but they didn't look all that special to her. She had heard that Kai had been with these guys but didn't appear to be with them right now.

"Tal where's Kai?" there was a disappointed look on the girls face, Max, Ray and Tyson gaped at her, probably wondering how she knew Kai she thought.

"Not here Jer." Well that now explained why she had been so eager to get into to the room, she hadn't seen him for twelve years but she had heard of him and had all the magazines that featured anything about him but as far as the world was concerned Kai was an only child just like Tala. Jerry did know about Lillie and the two did exchange letters more often that Tala and Kai did but there was never any mention of the girl. Tala had always suspected that his little sister had a slight crush on Kai today just proved it.

"You know Kai?" Ray asked interested shifting in his chair, he was wondering when Mr. D was going to tell them what was going on.

"Kind of, Tala knows him better." Tala sighed at his sisters' comment, she was just going to get him into a game of twenty question. A growl emitted from the back of his throat and Jerry promptly shut up. Sitting in her seat Jerry turned towards Mr. D waiting for him to start talking.

"Well I guess that means we're in Tala's bad books." Tyson muttered. Jerry turned to give him a death glair. "Oh yeah, she knows Kai alright." Max laughed.

"Well are you finished now?" The old man sat behind his desk playing with his bowlers' hat looking slightly impatient.

"Sorry Mr. D, please start." Tala gave the old man a tired smile.

"Okay boys and young lady. It has been brought to my attention that Biovolt has been substantially more active over the past few months and it is worrying especially when there is a new tournament in two months time. Now Tala has been receiving information from inside and has passed this information on to me. It is no longer safe for them to stay in Russia that is why they are here now, they will be staying with you until I arrange alternative accommodation for the two of them. Do you have any problems with this arrangement or any questions?" Mr. D had put his hat down now and was all business.

"What is Biovolt up to this time?" Ray was well and truly sick of the antics of Biovolt, as far as he was concerned they had occupied enough of his time already.

"From what my contacts have told me Biovolt have been developing and testing a hybrid form of bitbeast as well as altering the genetic structure of the blader and intend on entering a new team into the next tournament." Tala finished.

"Any more Questions?" Mr. D was pleased to see things were winding up.

"Yeah just one." Tyson cut in, eyeing the girl sitting across from him. It was an endearing sight to behold, the smaller redhead had her hair in two pig tail plats giving off a cute innocent glow which the clothes nly re-enforce. Jer, or who ever the hell she was, sat before them in a light blue T-shirt with a animated yellow duck on the front, a frilly knee length, pink skirt and white sandals with a small heal. "Who is she?"

Jerry opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Tala. "She's out of bounds, even think of touching her and I will put you in so much pain you will wish you were dead. Come on Jer, we're going." The girl stood and obeying her brothers' instruction left the room shortly followed by Tala who closed the door behind himself.

Mr. D let out one of his chuckles. "That was Tala's younger sister Jerry, she is the same age as you and as you can see has a very protective older brother who loves her dearly."

"Tala has a sister?" Max looked all agog. Ray just shook his head, he had figured out who Jerry was early on in the peace. "What, didn't you pick up on the family resemblance?"

--------

"Well that was entirely shitty! I wanted to see Lillie." Jerry was slightly bereft at how the meeting had gone, she had been expecting more.

"Watch your language, look nothing is going to happen for a while and after all this is over I will take you to see Lillie." It was amazing to see how the big bad Tala melted when he was around his little sister though she didn't really have any idea who Tala portrayed himself as to the rest of the world. All she cared about was that he was the best big brother in the world.

"Do you know where she is?" Jerry was determined not to mention Kai, she had let her thought slip out earlier and she had no intention of making that mistake again.

"Of course I know where Lillie is, she's with Kai, where else would she be?" sometime his sisters' naivety annoyed him but then it was also endearing so it didn't leave him with a leg to stand on. "Don't you write to her all the time?" They had come to a park and an ice-cream vender was peddling his goods.

"Only email, I don't have a clue where she actually is." Jerry made a B-line towards the ice-cream vendor.

Once Jerry had her ice-cream and Tala had a bottle of Coke the two wondered the park content in each others company. Neither was looking forward to sharing accommodation with other people, they were used to it being just the two of them.

"Tala do you think we will ever see Bryan, Ian, and Spencer ever again?" Jerry wondered of the path to sink down beneath a Maple tree.

"Sure we will, they're too good for Biovolt not to enter them in this coming tournament so we will see them in a couple of months. Anyway the freaks will be entered under another name and Biovolt will still have to have a front team." Jerry didn't know that Bryan, Spencer and Ian had been his informants' and it was better off that way. The fewer people who knew the safer they would all be. Tala had followed her to her spot under the tree and sat down beside her stretching his long jean clad legs out in front of him, relaxing slightly in the dappled sunlight.

"That's good, I just wish we could see Lillie and Kai again. I don't even know what Lillie looks like anymore." the sadness in his sisters' voice touched Tala's usually cold heart, well cold apart from when it came to Jerry and his friends.

"OH My God! Look its Tala Valkov!" There were scream from a bunch of girls as they all turned and began to run towards them.

"We better go." Tala jumped to his feet pulling Jerry with him and out of the park.

"Wow they breed more persistent fan girls over here ha?" Jerry was ready to collapse, they had been running for ages and they were still being followed.

"Tala over here!" a shout called out to them. Looking about they saw Ray standing outside a Beyblade store. Ray stood back to let them in. Jerry collapsed on the cool floor breathing hard.

"Thanks man." Tala gave Ray a pat on the back.

"No prob I saw you running up the street followed by them." Ray gestured to the plate glass front of the shop, the view of the street was now blocked by at least fifty screaming fan girls. There were shouts of 'Oh my god Ray is in there' and stuff like that.

Jerry sat up once she had caught her breath and looked around the large room. "Wow this place is really cool!" There was a cheerful laugh from behind them, turning Jerry came face to face with Max.

"Glad you like it, this is my dads shop." Rubbing the back of his head Max extended his hand. "We didn't get a chance to meet properly before. I'm Max Tate."

Jerry took the proffered hand. "Hi, Jerry Valkov." Letting go of Max's hand Jerry began to roam the room looking at all the different stock.

"What's all the ruckus about." Tyson stopped when he saw the storefront. "Ah man, how is my pizza going get here now?"

--------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own beyblades, just Lillie and Jerry.

_A/N Just a quick reminder. I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed and I would like to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed so far._

_Cheers-_

Last time-

Jerry sat up once she had caught her breath and looked around the large room. "Wow this place is really cool!" There was a cheerful laugh from behind them, turning Jerry came face to face with Max.

"Glad you like it, this is my dads shop." Rubbing the back of his head Max extended his hand. "We didn't get a chance to meet properly before. I'm Max Tate."

Jerry took the proffered hand. "Hi, Jerry Valkov." Letting go of Max's hand Jerry began to roam the room looking at all the different stock related to beyblading.

"What's all the ruckus about." Tyson stopped when he saw the storefront. "Ah man, how is my pizza going get here now?"

Chapter 2

Everyone was back in Mr. D's office once again. "Now the new tournament rules have been released this morning and I have them right here, you only have one problem with the rules. This tournament requires each team to have seven members and so far you only have five." Mr. D stopped to let this sink in, he looked at Tala. "What do you think?"

Tala looked at the rest of his 'team', up until this point he hadn't even known they were being put with the Bladebreakers. "I'll call Kai and see what he thinks."

"Ah, calling Kai is all well and good but even if he does come, which I doubt, we will still be one blader down. I mean, I know Kai is good but he isn't two bladers." Tyson though he could see cracks in Tala's mental ability.

"True but if he comes he will bring Lillie and then there will be two." Jerry said happily before she skipped off to get a soda from the vending machine, she seemed to have the same problem with sugar that Max suffered from.

"Okay who is Lillie, Kai's girlfriend?" Ray looked at Mr. D and Tala for an answer.

"Lillie is Kai's sister, she's the same age as Jerry." Mr. D told the three boys.

"Gee does anyone else feel out of the loop?" Max looked between Ray and Tyson.

--------

"Let me get this straight, you want me to bring Lillie all the way to Canada for a tournament to be in a team with you, Jerry, Tyson, Max and Ray? You have got be kidding! I'm surprised you're letting Jerry compete. Have you thought about what Biovolt will do if we all pop up in one place? It's madness! Think of the danger we would be putting them in!" Kai hadn't finished he rant at Tala but it was his turn to speak and defend his request.

"Don't you think I have already though of that, if there was another way Jerry wouldn't be entered but there isn't and we need you. Between the two of us and the BBA we can keep them safe there is going to so much security around us that the press will be flat out getting the girls pictures to print. We will enter them in with false names, it will be fine. Kai you know I wouldn't be asking you if I had any other options." Tala waited for Kai's answer.

"I don't want to bring Lillie with me but then I don't want to leave her here on her own and what about the TV cameras? The BBA will be televising the tournament world wide." Kai added.

"Look, they will be fine. They will have false names and they are two unknowns, as far as the press is concerned there is no relationship of any kind between us and the girls. I could send Jerry over there to stay with Lillie if you like but then we will still be two bladers down." Tala had already thought of that.

"Is it really that vital?" Kai asked sounding resigned.

"Yes it is, I can't tell you about it over the phone, so are you coming or not?" Tala needed to know so he could start making plans.

"Fine we'll come, I have to go and get Lil from school now though." Kai was ready to hang up. "I'll see you soon."

"When will you get here?"

Kai thought about it for a moment. "Tomorrow night at the latest." The line went dead Kai had to go and get Lillie.

--------

"Are they really coming?" Jerry was so excited that Tala couldn't help but smile, her happiness was infectious and there was nothing he could do about it. It would be good to see Kai and Lillie again but it would be better if it was under happier circumstances.

--------

Jerry was up cooking breakfast the next morning before any of the boys were even awake, she was so excited, they were going to be here soon. Kai was going to be here soon, she knew it was silly to have a crush on Kai, she didn't even know him anymore, or Lillie her mind added, but Kai was her main concern. Kai was one of, if not _the_ hottest guy she had ever seen, it didn't matter if he was a complete jerk, he was hot. Jerry couldn't imagine Kai being a jerk or mean he had always been nice and caring towards her when they were younger and from what Lillie had said Kai was a decent guy, kind of like Tala, tough when he had to be.

"Good morning, what ya cooking?" Jerry jumped at the voice, spinning around she came face to face with Ray.

Smiling, Jerry offered him a plate of pancakes. "Pancakes and I'm going to make a mango and pineapple smoothie if you want some." Jerry turned away from Ray, it was silly but she felt kind of embarrassed, she very seldom got caught out with her guard down, for her it was like being seen naked by a stranger. Very embarrassing!

"Sure sounds great. I can't wait till this afternoon, I can't wait to see Kai again." Ray took the plate and sat down at Tyson's kitchen table.

"Me too, I want to see Lillie again. I've been emailing her for ages but I don't know what she looks like anymore." Jerry added that part about Lillie to Ray's train of thought. "Hey do you guys go to school here?" Jerry came to realise last night that she was going to be here for quite some time and she liked school. At home it had always been just her and Tala neither invited anyone over to invade their private lives and that was fine. They were happy in each others company but that didn't mean Jerry didn't see other people. She hung out at the mall with her friends, went to beach and even went on a couple of dates with one guy but Tala put a stop to that as soon as he found out about it.

"Tyson, Max and Kenny do, I work at my uncle's restaurant over on broadwater. It's a really nice place you should come by for lunch some time." Ray smiled across at her as he poured maple syrup on his pancakes.

"Why Ray Kon if I didn't know any better I would say you were hitting on me." Jerry laughed as she put the lid on the blender.

"Sorry but no, I value my life too much to cross or test you brother. If any of us so much as looks at you the wrong way…" Ray drew his finger across this throat.

This caused Jerry to laugh again. "Yeah having Tala as an older brother isn't really conducive to dating. No the reason I ask is because I was thinking of going to school here. It looks like I'm going to be here for some time and I don't want to get behind."

"That sounds like a good idea actually and you will get to meet new people." Ray started to eat his pancakes.

"Why aren't you in school?" Jerry turned to face him, leaning back against the counter to wait for his answer, the blender sat on the counter forgotten for the moment.

"Because Raymond Anthony Kon finished year twelve when he was sixteen. That's right isn't it?" Tala came into the kitchen looking ready for the day.

"Yeah it is actually, middle name and all." Ray didn't bother asking how Tala knew that and there was no doubt in his mind that Tala actually knew quite a lot about him and the other guys.

"Wow you must be really smart ha?" Jerry was awe struck.

"Nothing like that. The village where I grew up was very small so all the kids there went to a hall every day and our parents would take it in turns to come and teach us lessons. It was kind of like a big family being home schooled. There isn't as much work when you are home schooled so we got through the grades quicker." Ray explained.

Jerry looked at Tala.

"No! You are not being home schooled."

--------

"Oh Canada, Oh Canada your leaves are green and pointy!" Lillie sat in the car beside Kai as he drove the two of them to the Brisbane international airport. They actually lived in New South Wales but the Brisbane airport was closer than Sidney. It was just over a two hour drive from where they lived in Byron Bay to the airport and already Kai was getting frustrated and they had only been driving for forty five minutes. Lillie had been singing that stupid song on and off for the past twenty four hours and he really hated it.

"Lil can you be quiet for a little while so I can think please?" Lilly shut up immediately. Kai let out a sigh of relief before turning up the CD player letting Rise Against fill the now silent car.

Ten minutes of silence and almost seventeen kilometres later Lillie turned to Kai again. "Kai, are you nervous about seeing Tala and Jerry again after all this time?" Lillie stared straight at the side of her brothers' face, she couldn't read his eyes due to his sunglasses but her persistent look demanded an answer.

"No, to be honest I hadn't even thought of that. They are still going to be the same people. It doesn't matter what has happened to them they are still Tala and Jerry."

Kai hadn't even considered this until this point in time, all that really mattered to him was that there was trouble brewing and that would put Lillie in danger so he had to do something about it, he would die for the younger girl sitting beside him. Years ago he and Tala had made a pact that if anything happened to either of them the other would look after the deceased's sister. It hadn't been a particularly cheerful conversation but they had to be prepared for anything. "Don't worry about it, after a few days it will be as if you were never away from them." Kai turned to give his sister a brief but reassuring smile.

"I guess you're right." But Tala wasn't the hottest thing on legs back then she added silently to herself. Tala had shared the same stardom that Kai had received through out his beyblading career so she knew exactly what he looked like and from where she was sitting it wasn't bad.

--------

"Their flight just landed! their flight just landed!" Jerry was jumping up and down beside her brother. None of the others were with them as they all had previous engagements. Max, Tyson and Kenny were at school, probably toiling away and some imposable maths equation while Ray was working in his uncle's restaurant.

"I know Jer, I heard the announcement the same as you." Tala placated.

"What's taking so long?" Jerry was getting impatient; she had been waiting for this all day.

"Well for a start," That leaned against a wall as he explained the reason for the lack of Lillie and Kai. "They have to come all the way from the plain to the terminal and then they have to get through customs and then they have to get to arrivals. They may be a while yet so you might as well get comfortable." The look on Jerry's face made Tala slightly anxious, the expression on her face right now was more often than not followed by a huge tantrum but to his surprise Jerry folded her arms over her chest and flopped down at the base of the wall to wait beside him.

--------

Twenty minutes later Kai came striding through the gate carrying two suitcases closely followed by Lillie who was looking around expectantly.

As soon as Jerry saw then she poked Tala in the leg, standing she gestured to where Kai and Lillie stood. Tala had already seen them of course, he had seem then as soon as they came through the gate.

Jerry flew across the foyer towards Lillie and enveloped her in a huge bear sized hug, Tala jogging behind her to keep up. Tala and Kai greeted each other with the customary manly hand shake and pat on the back before they turned to watch the show the girls were putting on. There was squealing and hugging and yelling and even more squealing, they were drawing a lot of attention.

"Jerry!" Tala tried to get her attention but the girls' continues to carry on with their dramatic greeting. Kai looked on, when it became apparent that Jerry wasn't listening he tried.

"Lillie!" Kai received the same response as Tala.

Tala sighed, shaking his head he sent Kai a wink. "Oh My God, Jerry look its Paul Walker!" A split second later both Lillie and Jerry whirled around scanning the crowd of people looking for their favourite movie star. When they realised that they had been had they both turned their attention to Tala.

"That was low Tal, really low! Fine I get it, lets go." Jerry gave Kai a sideways glance before she grabbed Lillie's hand and began to lead her away through the now thinning crowd. To her surprise Kai had been looking at her too.

--------


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades.

Last time-

Jerry flew across the foyer towards Lillie and enveloped her in a huge bear sized hug, Tala jogging behind her to keep up. Tala and Kai greeted each other with the customary manly hand shake and pat on the back before they turned to watch the show the girls were putting on. There was squealing and hugging and yelling and even more squealing, they were drawing a lot of attention.

"Jerry!" Tala tried to get her attention but the girls' continues to carry on with their dramatic greeting. Kai looked on, when it became apparent that Jerry wasn't listening he tried.

"Lillie!" Kai received the same response as Tala.

Tala sighed, shaking his head he sent Kai a wink. "Oh My God, Jerry look it's Paul Walker!" A split second later both Lillie and Jerry whirled around scanning the crowd of people looking for their favourite movie star. When they realised that they had been had they both turned their attention to Tala.

"That was low Tal, really low! Fine I get it, lets go." Jerry gave Kai a sideways glance before she grabbed Lillie's hand and began to lead her away through the now thinning crowd. To her surprise Kai had been looking at her too.

--------

Chapter 3

Jerry was busy helping Lillie unpack in the room the two of them would be sharing. It was like they had never been separated, they had instantly fallen into an easy going friendship full of teasing and laughter.

There was the sound of raised voices outside. Walking to the second floor window Jerry looked out to see the Tyson, Max and Kenny walking down the footpath towards Tyson's house. There was also a girl with them that Jerry had never seen, she shrugged, the girl must just be walking with them.

Watching them walk down the path she was surprised when the girl didn't continue to walk by when the boys came up the front path. "Hey Lil do you know who she is?" Lillie walked over to the window, looking down at the people, the girl in particular and shook her head. She knew who the guys were but she had never met them before. "No I've never seen her before."

Jerry shrugged again. "Well I'm going to go and find out. Do you want to come and meet the boys?" Lillie was about to answer when there was the sound of a shriek from downstairs and both girls went to investigate.

When they got down stairs they saw that the girl had plastered herself all over Kai.

Turning away from the girl and Kai, Max, Tyson and Kenny headed towards Lillie to introduce themselves. Jerry walked away from the group feeling slightly sick. Two sets of eyes followed her.

--------

Jerry walked along the water front of the Broadwater esplanade looking into its murky depths; it was a pretty area, with parks, cafes and restaurants. After a while she headed towards the one that Ray worked in, she needed a distraction.

Walking through the door Jerry was met by a cheerful man about sixty years old. "Hello young miss how may I help you?" The old man smiled down at her.

"Could I see Ray Kon please?" the man nodded before heading into the kitchen to fetch Ray. When Ray came out a wide smile broke over his face.

"I didn't think you would come so soon." Ray led Jerry to a table where they could sit down.

"What can I do for you?" Jerry looked around the restaurant, the place was very nice. It was an old style Chinese restaurant, red carpet, paper lamp shades, the place was beautiful. Looking back at Ray she gave him a warm wide smile. "I don't suppose I could help you until you finish could I?"

Ray was a little taken aback by the request but nodded anyway. "Sure at the moment I'm only chopping up vegetables for tonight but you are welcome to help if you like." Jerry grinned. "Great just point me in the right direction."

--------

Jerry had been helping Ray for over three hours now and she was having a lot of fun. It was only the two of then in the kitchen because the dinner staff didn't start until seven. The radio played into the room and Jerry danced as she washed the dishes from earlier in the day. Ray was a lot of fun to be around. The two of them had been singing to the radio, dancing and performing mock interviews as if the other was a famous singer, it had been a blast. At six thirty Rays shift was over and he had offered to take her to see a movie before they went back to Tyson's. To Jerry it sounded like a great idea, she wouldn't have to go back and see Kai and that girl and she would get to spend more time with Ray, in her opinion the guy totally rocked!

Ray came back inside from emptying the bins. "Come on my shifts over we can go now." They walked through the front of the restaurant with Jerry stopping to thank Mr. Kon for allowing her in his kitchen.

They walked the short distance down the esplanade to the cinema that was showing old western movies. They chose one with John Wayne and sat in the back row making fun of the over acting and predictability of the script.

--------

"Where the hell is she?" Tala demanded as he paced the floor of Tyson's sitting room.

"Dude calm down." Tyson gave Tala a curious look. "She will be fine, anyway have you tried her cell?"

Tala glared at Tyson, he was seriously considering punching him in the face. It would make feel better for a few seconds. "I already tried that when she had been gone for an hour." Lillie came and stood beside Tala and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tyson's right Tala. Jerry is with Ray." Kai shifted on the sofa, ever since he watched her walk out of the house his thoughts had been on Jerry.

"And how the hell do you know that?" Tala demanded turning to face Kai.

"Well Ray does the ten to six thirty shift doesn't he?" He looked at Tyson for conformation. Tyson nodded. "It is after eight and neither Ray or Jerry are back here. They have probably gone to see a movie or something."

Tala though that over for a minute. "I'm going to kill him."

"Kill who?" Jerry walked into the room at Ray's side. Tala spun around so fast he nearly knocked Lillie over, grabbing her quickly he faced Jerry still hanging on to Lillie, she felt good pressed up against his body. "Him." Tala dead paned pointing at Ray.

"Why?" This was nothing new to Jerry, it was an old worn-out routine.

"You've been on a date with him!" Tala looked furious.

"Tala Damian Valkov get in that kitchen right now!" Jerry pointed towards the kitchen before she headed that way herself.

_---In the kitchen---_

Hillary was in the kitchen fixing herself a cup of coffee when Jerry and Tala came through the door way. Jerry looked straight at Hillary. "Get out!" Hillary nearly ran from the room.

Jerry could hear her in the other room. "Oh my god she is such a bitch!"

---

(_Still in the kitchen)_

"What the fuck has crawled up your arse?" Jerry stood with her hands on her hips glaring at her older brother.

"I told him not to touch you!" Tala snapped back. "And I see that you haven't denied that the two of you were on a date."

"Actually he didn't touch me!" Jerry shifted from one foot to the other. "I went and helped him out in his uncles' restaurant and then to say thank you he took me to see a movie, go bash that somewhere unpleasant!"

"Why did you leave anyway and why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Tala demanded. There was no way he was going to let Jerry go off at him and not strike back.

"Because I didn't want to be here and I wanted to see Ray." There was no way that she was going to tell her brother that she saw another girl draped over Kai and it really pissed her off. "God Tala you aren't my keeper, I can do what ever I want."

Tala took several steps towards his sister, bending down to her height he said. "Actually I am your legal guardian and your older brother. I have every right to know where you are and whom you are with at all times." Straightening up again he gave his sister a nasty smirk.

An identical smirk played across Jerry's face as she played with a stray curl that had fallen out of its clip. In a slightly louder voice, so that everyone could hear she spat one final attack at Tala. "Damn you need to get laid!" Jerry stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room, she stopped in front of Hillary. "Oh and I am not a bitch!" after that she stormed out of the house.

Silently Kai stood and followed.

--------

_I know that that was really short and i'm sorry for that. I will try to update soon._

_Please Review_

_infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis oxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades just Jerry and Lillie.

Last time-

Tala took several steps towards his sister, bending down to her height he said. "Actually I am your legal guardian and your older brother. I have every right to know where you are and whom you are with at all times." Straightening up again he gave his sister a nasty smirk.

An identical smirk played across Jerry's face as she played with a stray curl that had fallen out of its clip. In a slightly louder voice, so that everyone could hear she spat one final attack at Tala. "Damn you need to get laid!" Jerry stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room, she stopped in front of Hillary. "Oh and I am not a bitch!" after that she stormed out of the house.

Silently Kai stood and followed.

--------

Chapter 4

Jerry strode purposefully down the street, reaching the end she stopped, where was she going to go? She didn't know the town or where she was geographically; maybe she should just wonder and see where she ended up. She started to walk down the left side of the main road when a voice called out to her. "Jerry, Jerry wait!" Jerry turned to see who had followed expecting it to be Ray.

Kai came jogging towards her. When he got level with her she began to walk again. "Hello Kai." Stuffing her hands in her pocket Jerry stared determinedly as the ground as she walked.

"Is that the way you greet an old friend?" Kai asked putting a hand on her shoulder to halt her progress.

"You tell me Kai, you haven't said hello either." Jerry still hadn't looked at him.

"I know I just wasn't expecting you to, I don't know, you just took me by surprise that's all. Anyway I didn't have a chance to say hello to you at the airport." Kai let go of her shoulder and stuffed his own hands in his pockets. "So tell me what's so interesting about this particular part of ground?"

Jerry raised her head to look at him. "Nothing Kai." Jerry began to walk again in the direction of a park she had seen earlier. Kai followed beside her. "So Hello Jerry, have you been these past years?" Kai was trying to start a conversation even though he knew he sounded stupid.

Jerry sighed, how could he pass off all the years they had been separated so easily? "What did you mean when you said that I took you by surprise?" she ignored his previous question.

Kai sighed. "I didn't expect you to look the way you did is all really." Kai quickened his pace to keep up with hers.

"What were you expecting the same five year old you knew the last time you saw me?"

"Yeah, kind of I guess. Jerry what is wrong? You know you can tell me anything?" They had reached the park by this time. Putting his had on her shoulder once again he turned her to face him.

Jerry tried not to look him in the eye, should she really be telling all this to someone who used to know, a person who was practically a stranger and someone she hadn't spoken to in many years? 'Stuff it' Jerry thought, this was Kai why the hell not? "I'm sick of living under Tala's thumb. Lillie is so lucky to have you as an older brother, when ever she tells me about you, you sound so cool and easy going."

'Wow' Kai thought, he would have to thank Lillie for showing him in such a good light.

"I can be just as bad if not worse than Tala at times. He is only protective because he loves you."

Jerry sighed before walking off towards a swing. "Yeah I know but some times it's a little suffocating. He gets on these huge power trips and I can't do anything." Kai sat down on the swing beside her and began to push himself backwards and forwards with his long legs.

"You should be happy that there is someone on this earth that cares about you so much."

Jerry bowed her head and stared at her feet. "I know."

They sat in silence for a good half hour, Jerry staring at her feet and Kai pushing himself backwards and forwards.

"Are you ready to go back now? It's getting rather late." Jerry stood from her swing.

"Yeah I guess so." She stood up. "Do you want a lift?" Kai gestured to his back. A wide smile broke over Jerry's face. "You remembered!" She laughed as she climbed onto a table so she could get on Kai's back easier.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Once she was settled and held securely in place by his hands Kai began to walk back to Tyson's house.

"Kai?"

"Yes Blue?" he used her old nickname which sounded like music to both their ears.

"I'm sorry I didn't say hello to you even though I did know what to expect." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too." They walked the rest of the way in silence, just happy to be with one another once again.

--------

"So, how do you know my brother?" Lillie sat across from Hillary, she didn't know why yet but something about Hillary rubbed Lillie the wrong way.

"Oh, I met him when he was with the boys last time he was here, we hit it off _really well._" The emphasis Hillary put on the last part of the sentence made Lillie dislike her even more. She didn't hate her yet but with time she was sure she would learn to.

"Did you go out with him?" Lillie wanted to know. She couldn't see how Kai would ever like a girl like Hillary. She just wasn't his style. Kai's style tended to run to easy going, friendly, attractive girls, well like Jerry but Hillary was unattractive even with all the make-up she had caked on her face and, Lillie couldn't think of any other way to describe it, she was a slut, right down to the minimalist clothing she wore.

--------

Jerry slipped off Kai's back as they reached Tyson's front door, Kai would have carried her wherever she wanted to go but Jerry thought it would be best not to give Tala anything to rant about.

When they stepped through the door they found Tala sitting in the hall on a chair he had dragged in form the kitchen. Kai looked at Tala and laughed. "I brought her back mate." Tala looked directly at Jerry ignoring Kai.

"Where did you go?" Tala's voice was flat and nearly sounded uninterested.

"I went for a walk, now if that's all I'm going to go to bed." Jerry began to walk past the boys. "Good night."

"No that isn't all!" Tala snapped as she past him but Jerry didn't care about what he was going to rant about, not now, she was too happy to let Tala drag her down.

--------

On her way upstairs Jerry knocked on Ray's door. Sticking her head inside she smiled, Ray was sound asleep on a fully made bed. Grabbing a blanket she threw it over him before she headed to her and Lillie's room. She would apologise to him tomorrow.

--------

As soon as Jerry opened the door to her room Lillie started on her. "Oh My God you are so lucky you left when you did! I had to spend all evening listening to how great Kai is and how great they were together and how she thinks he still likes her." Lillie ranted, she could have told her friend in Australia but they wouldn't understand. Lillie sat down at the computer again and began talking to her friends back home once she had cleared her head of all its Hillary bagging.

"You mean that Kai went out with her?" Jerry was doubtful, what was Kai thinking? She didn't believe it, there was no way in her mind that Kai would touch her.

"That's what she said, made it sound like some huge love affair. Funny, if it was that important I'm surprised Kai didn't tell me." Lillie was flippant now she had had her say, she watched the stream of goodbyes from her friends appear in the screen.

"Yeah funny." Jerry muttered as she pulled out her PJ's and headed towards the bathroom.

--------

Jerry stood at the top of the stairs, it would be better if she went to see Tala now before he had all night to brood. Tala wasn't mean or a prick, like Kai said, he cared so showing understanding would probably be prudent.

Skipping down the stairs then down the hall Jerry found Tala sitting in front of the TV looking sullen.

"Hello." Jerry flopped down beside her older brother.

"Hn." Tala grunted as he flicked the channel.

"Tala I'm sorry." It was best to get straight to the point. "I know the only reason you were being so bitchy is because you care about me so much." The whole situation felt foreign, sure they bickered but it had never been this bad, they had never said anything truly hurtful before, not until today.

"I was being bitchy?" Tala wasn't going to let this go so easily.

"Do you want my apology or not?" Jerry wanted to go to bed and sleep, she had had a big day.

"Whatever."

Fine! If that was how he was going to be it was fine with her. "Right, I have apologised and you have chosen not to accept it, that's your problem." Jerry stood and returned to her room.

--------

It was early, Lillie had decided that even though she was in a house full of boys it was safe to walk back to her room after her shower in just her towel. Closing the bathroom door behind her Lillie bumped straight into Max who was walking around with his eyes half closed. It was a good thing that she was on her way out Lillie decided, Max wouldn't have thought to knock on the bathroom door.

Max hadn't even realised that he had walked into someone; he continued to push forward, pushing Lillie against the door which was still firmly closed behind her.

There was the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. 'God please don't be Kai!' Lillie mentally prayed as she tried to move out of Max's way, it had just occurred to Lillie that Max was sleep walking. "What's going on here? Max get away from her!" Tala came down the hall. "Max?" there still wasn't any response from the baby faced blonde.

"Tala I think he is sleep walking." Lillie looked over Max's shoulder at Tala.

"Max!" Tala's voice was louder as he put a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Wait! You aren't meant to wake sleep walkers, can you like guide him back to his bed?" Tala steered Max around so he was no longer pinning Lillie to the door, giving her a quick once over he smirked. "Nice towel Lil!" Tala led Max away.

--------

Jerry was in the kitchen by the time Tala finally made it down stairs for his morning cup of coffee. Ignoring Jerry he grabbed a mug from the cupboard and pored himself a cup of the coffee Jerry had made.

"So are you going to talk to me today?" Jerry put a plate of waffles down in front of her brother.

Tala began to eat the waffles without answering. "Tala?" Jerry sat down across from him. Tala still didn't look up.

"You know what? Fine, be a prick but you have just landed yourself in a whole world of trouble. Don't even speak to me for the rest of the day!" Jerry got out of her seat and stomped back to the stove where two waffles were burning.

--------

Kai saw Ray coming down the stairs towards the kitchen, when he came close enough Kai stopped him. "I don't think you want to go in there right now." Kai leaned back against the wall.

"Why not?" Ray was puzzled, why wouldn't he want to go and have breakfast.

"Its family stuff, Tala and Jerry are having a domestic." There was the sound of more foot steps from the upper hall.

"Really? Then why are you standing here listening?" Ray asked in a hushed voice as he turned to the stairs to see who was about to appear.

"So I know why Jerry will be upset later." Kai gave Ray a level look, he was asking why else he would be listening in on someone's private conversation.

"You really like her don't you?" There was the sound of protest from Kai. "Don't try to deny it Kai I saw how you two were when you came back last night." Ray gave Kai a challenging look.

"Jerry has a habit of bottling things up and it can make her very ill, if I know what is going on I can talk to her about it, she will vent, feel better and get over it." Kai stopped Lillie as she came down the stairs, he turned back to Ray. "Go and wake the others then go out for breakfast." Ray began to walk up the stairs, it hadn't been decided who would be captain yet but in Ray's mind it had been and always would be Kai.

Lillie gave her brother a questioning look. "Trust me," he said. "You don't want to be here for this." Just then there was the sound of a glass breaking as Jerry threw it into the sink with a lot of force.

--------

Lillie squealed happily as Max carried her down the road towards the nearest café, every now and then he would bounce her and readjust where she sat on his shoulders which is were the squealing came in.

"Tyson will you carry me?" Hillary whined as she walked along beside the group. "No, you have legs so use them." It was popular belief among his friends that he had a huge crush on Hillary but that wasn't the case. Tyson couldn't stand her, every time he was near her he became snappy and irritable, he didn't even know why she hung around with his friends. She just seemed to invite herself on every outing.

"But Tyson!" Hillary jogged a couple of steps so she was walking beside him. "Please?" Tyson rubbed his hands over his face and let out a frustrated sigh. "No."

--------

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrpppp" Tyson shifted to try and take as much pressure off his overly full stomach as he could. "Man I love it when Kai buys." Ray and Max laughed while Lillie looked amused.

"You're such a pig Tyson." Hillary snapped.

"Hey, he is not! He's a growing boy and besides it's not your money and you're just bitter cause he wouldn't carry your ass all the way here." Lillie was just starting to get the tiniest bit sick of Hillary's attitude.

"Well it isn't your money either!" Hillary snapped again.

"Well actually." Lillie pulled the credit card Kai had given her earlier and showed her the names on the back, both her and Kai's name was on the card. Lillie stood and began to walk towards the counter. "Come on guys." She smiled as she watched Max and Ray pull Tyson to his feet, Hillary remained in her seat fuming.

"Hi, I'll pay for mine and the three guys breakfasts please." Lillie handed over her credit card and thanked the girl when the transaction was complete. The guys were waiting for her by the door.

--------

"Blue come out of the bathroom." Kai had been sitting outside the bathroom for over an hour now. After Jerry had left the kitchen and the shattered glass earlier that morning she had proceeded to lock herself in the bathroom.

There was the sound of running water. "Blue what are you doing?" Kai called through the door again.

"I'm going to drown myself in the bath now leave me alone." Jerry called back.

"You know it's physically impossible to drown yourself don't you?"

"Bugger off Kai!" Jerry yelled at him.

"That's it. I'm coming in" Kai stood up and banged on the door.

"You can't, I'm naked." Jerry told him with simple reasoning.

That gave Kai pause for thought, he shifted his feet uncomfortably, this was going to cross one of Tala's boundaries in a very big way.

"I don't care Jerry, I've seen you naked before." There was a gasp heard from inside the door.

"Yeah you did but she was five years old, I think a few things have changed since then." Lillie and the boys had come back while Kai had been trying to reason with Jerry. "I'll go in. Kai can you please open the door."

Kai nodded before kicking the door just above the lock which Jerry had previously locked. The door popped open with a loud bang as it hit the wall. Lillie slipped in and closed the door behind her. Lillie turned to look at Jerry. She sat in the corner of the bath curled up in a ball surrounded by bubbles, black tears streaking her face.

--------

_Well there is another one for you, i hope you all enjoyed it._

_Please Review_

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades just Jerry and Lillie.

Last time-

"Yeah you did but she was two years old, I think a few things have changed since then." Lillie and the boys had come back while Kai had been trying to reason with Jerry. "I'll go in. Kai can you please open the door."

Kai nodded before kicking the door just above the lock. The door popped open with a loud bang as it hit the wall. Lillie slipped in and closed the door behind her. Lillie turned to look at Jerry. She sat in the corner of the bath curled up in a ball surrounded by bubbles, black tears streaking her face.

--------

Chapter 5

--------

Lillie sat down on the closed toilet lid and let out a sigh. "Oh Jerry, what's the matter honey?" Lillie rested her hands on her knees, waiting for an answer.

"Why cant Kai be my big brother?" Jerry spoke into her knees as she rested her head in her lap.

"Ha, that would be because he's mine and besides you can't marry your brother now can you?" Lillie answered in a joking tone.

--------

Kai stood on the other side of the door listening to what was being said in the bathroom. He didn't know why but hearing Jerry say she wanted him for a big brother was slightly disappointing.

"I'll make you a fair trade, you can have Tala and I'll have Kai." Jerry looked up from her knees.

Lillie didn't answer, just waited for Jerry to tell her what was really wrong. She cleared her throat to encourage her.

"Tala isn't talking to me, he's still sour about yesterday and we had a fight this morning, well I had a fight with him cause he didn't really say anything."

"Why won't Tala talk to you?" Lillie didn't really understand what was going on, she hadn't been present for any of the fighting.

"Do you want me to try and talk to him?" Lillie offered. Jerry shock her head.

"No, I don't think this fight can be fixed." Jerry stood up and let the water drip off her body, Lillie handed Jerry a towel as she stepped out of the bath, neither embarrassed by Jerry's naked female body.

"Come on, we'll go and get a coffee or something."

--------

Kai turned to look at the other boys who where still standing by the door. "You can go now." Ray, Max and Tyson all left the hall without any question.

The door opened moments later and Jerry walked out of the bathroom closely followed by Lillie. Jerry stopped infront of Kai, looking up into his face she waited for any sign of emotion. Lillie quickly side stepped Jerry and Kai though she didn't leave completely.

Kai looked levelly back at Jerry before she pushed her back into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Jerry now wished she hadn't waited to see what Kai had to say, he was going to yell at her or belittle her or something along those lines.

But nothing happened.

Kai looked back at Jerry for several long moments before moving towards her. Jerry took a step back from Kai, she wasn't scared of Kai, it was just a reflex action from her early years at the abbey. Kai tried again, taking another step forward, Jerry taking another back but was forced to stop half way when she hit the counter top.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Kai spoke in a soft voice that sent a tingle down Jerry's exposed back. Jerry didn't answer, just looked down at her bare feet and baby blue toe nails. (_A/N ha, when I wrote that bit my toe nails were baby blue)_

"Jerry?" Kai tried again. Jerry didn't move, for some reason she felt like a little girl being chided for being naughty. Kai let out a sigh before placing his hands on her hips and lifting her so she was sitting on the counter top. Jerry let out a gasp and her eyes shot up to meet his. Kai was busy rummaging through Lillie's toiletry bag. When he found what he was looking for he let a smile cross his lips. Pulling out several make up remover pads he wet one with the water from the tap before he began to dab at the dark stains under Jerry's eyes.

"You aren't going to yell at me? You aren't angry with me?" Jerry looked up at Kai once again, surprise written across her young tear stained face.

Kai stopped his work for a minute, "Why would I be angry with you?" Kai asked slightly curious.

"Well, if figured you'd be on Tala's side." Kai didn't answer, just shook his head. "Tala is being petty and childish. He has to understand that you are growing up, I know Lillie doesn't need me anymore and that hurts but it's nice to know she still wants me around."

Jerry's mouth gaped slightly, how was it that Kai got her so completely and her own brother was completely clueless.

Kai finished dabbing at Jerry's face, tossing the wet ball of cotton wool into the bin beside the sink. Looking back at Jerry he offered her another smile, the awe in Jerry's eyes made something in his stomach tighten. The look also told him at Jerry was feeling something a little deeper than platonic friendship towards him, Kai had felt the same way since seeing Jerry for the first time again at the airport but it would only lead to more ill feeling between Jerry and Tala, even though Kai was Tala's equivalent to a best friend there would be no well wishes from his direction.

Stepping back Kai decided not to let his body run away from him, being so close to Jerry when she was wearing so little had hitched his pulse and made his blood simmer.

Jerry watched Kai step away from her and she took a deep breath. With Kai standing in between her legs had made her feel very aware of his closeness and the fact that she was attracted to him but what happened next made Jerry's heart plummet. Kai reached out and gave her a pat on the head.

"All finished, you can go now." Jerry looked down at her hands that were clasped together in her lap, was it just her or did that pat on the head feel ever so slightly condescending?

--------

Jerry sat beside Ray on the couch in Tyson's living room after Rays shift. Jerry hadn't apologised to him after Tala's outburst but she didn't feel she had to, it was Tala's fault anyway.

Jerry rested her head on his shoulder, "What do you think about me and Lil enrolling in school with the other guys tomorrow?" the easy going relationship the two had formed seemed stronger that it ever did, probably because to Both Ray and Jerry made time to spend with one another.

"I think it's a great idea, there is an all girls school just down from Tyson's school if you prefer." He wanted to ask what Tala though of the idea but decided against it, bringing up Tala would only upset her and Ray liked Jerry better the way she was right now. Relaxed and content.

"No, I don't think I like the idea of an all girls school, kind of takes out part of the purpose doesn't it? Quick change the channel. I hate this ad." Ray obliged and flicked the TV onto a different channel.

"I thought the idea of school was to get an education." Ray shifted his arm so it lay across the back of the couch. If anyone walked into the room and saw the two on the couch they would thing they were a couple and to be blunt, neither cared.

"Oh it is but there has to be some fun. I don't know if Lillie is going to come with me but I'll run the idea by her later.

"Didn't you get the whole touch her and die lecture Ray?" Ray arched his neck to look at the person who stood in the doorway. Kai stood smirking at him, his arms crossed across his chest in a pose that Ray knew all too well.

"Yeah but we're just friends. Besides I'd be more worried about where Lillie is. She's alone with Max right now." Ray was one of those people who knew where everyone was and what they were doing at all times. He wasn't over bearing he just had a healthy concern, which was becoming more and more warranted with each passing day.

"No, I don't mind who Lillie hangs out with as long as I approve, besides Max has a thing for Emily, have you seen his note book? It's filled with little hearts and his and Emily's name." Kai shrugged before leaving the room.

"You know Kai likes you don't you?" Ray didn't really feel that it was his business but he could see that both Jerry and Kai like one another and neither was going to make the first move so he was going to give them a healthy shove or atleast some not to subtle hints.

--------

"Liiilllie!" Jerry bounded into the room that Lillie and Max were in.

"Yessie?" Lillie looked up at Jerry from the floor where she had been playing snap with Max, PixiSticks carcases littered the floor between them.

"I'm going to sign on at the boys school tomorrow, you in?" Jerry flopped down beside her friends.

"Oh hell yeah! That sounds like a plan." Lillie put down her cards to give Jerry her full attention.

"That wound be so awesome if you two joined our school, we may even be in the same classes!" Max was completely high on sugar. Ray who had followed Jerry into the room shook his head. "Max you have defiantly had too much sugar. Give me the rest of the PixiSticks."

"There aren't any left." Lillie piped in.

"Max the PixiSticks." Ray held out his hand. Max let out a sigh and pulled about twenty PixiSticks out of his back pocket and handed them to Ray.

Lillie was agog, she couldn't believe that Max had been holding out on her. "That is so mean Max, I shared all of my candy with you." To demonstrate Lillie turned the bag she had been keeping her candy in up side down. Max let out a nervous laugh. Ray chuckling along with his friend. "Don't feel bad Lil, Emily can't even get candy from Max you should feel honoured that he even shared some with you at all.

--------

The following morning a very happy conga line made it's way down the stairs towards the kitchen. "We're going to school today, we're going to school today!" Max followed by Lillie followed by Tyson followed by Jerry sang as they made their way down the stairs.

Kai watched the whole scene with amusement while Tala sat glaring in the direction of the noise. Everyone could see that Tala was dieing to say something to Jerry but he held himself back. It was obvious to everyone except Jerry that he was no longer angry with his sister but was too proud to fix the problem.

--------

Tala hated it! Not talking with Jerry was like having a vital part of his body removed, something like an arm or a leg. Just hearing her voice calmed him but these past two days when ever the normally soft voice was directed towards him it was either filled with sadness or spite and he couldn't bring himself to admit that he was wrong. Old habits die hard.

--------

The group was met at the gate by Kenny and Hillary, both girls let out a sigh as she immediately attached herself to Kai's side. Kai had decided to walk the girls to school even though they were already being escorted by two other males, he didn't care, in his mind they were his responsibility and besides some extra time with Jerry wouldn't hurt.

Kai smirked across at Max, Lillie had tricked him into carrying her bag so that she could carry Max's so that he could piggyback her the whole way. "You know Lillie, Max wasn't put on this earth to carry you around."

Lillie laughed, "Yeah I know but he doesn't mind, do you Maxy?" Lillie reached around and pinched his cheek.

In the two years that Kai had been away from his team Max had grown quite a lot, nearly a foot. He had lost his cute chubbiness and had now moved into the teenage dorky, lanky awkward stage that Kai remembered all too well.

Casting a look around at the other members of the group the smile disappeared when his eyes rested on Jerry. Her usual happy glow no longer shone through to brighten the world, all his life Kai had thought that Jerry was made from the same substance as fire flys, brightening any room she was in and warming everyone's heart. He was going to have to talk to Tala, the fight wasn't doing either of them any good.

--------

"Gee, all I want is an education, why does there have to be so much paper work?" Lillie was getting frustrated as the office lady handed them paper after paper to fill out.

"It's so they actually know we're smart enough to be in school." Jerry supplied as she signed her name for what seemed like the millionth time.

"But that's stupid, I mean what business is it of theirs what my blood type is or how many siblings I have or why I left my previous school. All they need to know is what grade I'm in, what subjects I want to take and how to get in touch with my next of kin aka Kai when I get in trouble or get hurt." Lillie signed her name once again before grabbing the next one from her pile.

"You know you aren't obliged to fill in every space. I don't even know what my blood type is. You can be as incisive or illusive as you like." Jerry had finished her forms by now as she didn't fill in every space provided with her deepest darkest secrets.

Lillie let out a groan, "Great, now you tell me. I suppose it's better late than never."

--------

Lillie and Jerry walked down the hall consulting their maps, they had English first and due to the mound of paper work they had filled out they were late.

"Why are we walking away from the class we are meant to be in?" Jerry kept looking at her map and then in the direction she and Lillie were walking.

Lillie peered over Jerry's shoulder. "That would be because you're holding the map up side down." Jerry had enough grace to laugh, righting her map she smiled. "My bad?"

"No, just stupid." Lillie laughed along with her.

The two girls stopped outside a door shortly after, knocking they waited for the teacher to open the door. A middle aged woman appeared at the door shortly after. Though the woman would have only been forty neither time or gravity hand been kind to her features and posture. Her hair was beginning to turn grew around the temples and when coupled with her narrow nose and glassed gave her the appearance of a hawk.

"Yes?" it became obvious rather quickly that Miss… who ever she was hadn't been having a good morning.

"We're new and this is our first class, see?" Jerry elected herself as spokesperson for the two of them, handing her time table over to the teacher she waited for her answer.

"Fine, go in, tell everyone who you are and sit down." In a jerky movement the teacher who they still didn't know the name of directed them into the room.

The noise that had filled the classroom in the teachers absence soon died down then the class saw it's new arrivals, apart from Tyson and Max who sat in the back row cheering. "Oh yeah sweet!"

Jerry and Lillie stopped in the middle of the room. After they boys cheers there was silence. "Okay, well my name is Blue and I've just moved here from up north." Jerry gave her false name that she had decided on.

"And I'm Mage and I've come here from Australia, a little coastal town called Byron Bay, it's a hippy hot spot and on every back packers must go to list. Can we sit down now?" Lillie asked the teacher. The teacher grunted something about questions so they stayed in their spots looking at the class expectantly.

"Well?" Jerry got impatient waiting for people to start asking stupid questions.

"Who old are you?" both Jerry and Lillie looked at one another, to them it was a really stupid question. "Have a guess." Lillie prompted.

"Ah seventeen?" the slightly timid male voice asked form somewhere in the middle of the see of heads before them.

"Well done, now did you really need to waste our time asking?" they guy looked down at his book. This made Jerry feel bad so she decided to make it up to him after class.

Two boys towards the back near Tyson and Max laughed while Hillary sat at the front glaring.

"Anything else?" Lillie/Mage dared anyone to ask.

"Yeah I got one," a redhead called from the back of the class. "Where have you been all my life." Mage shook her head.

"I already told you that, Australia. Now any real questions?" this was like a really crap version of twenty questions.

"I've got one," the guy beside the redhead called. "Where do you live." Blue took that one, she already had the perfect answer.

In a perfectly innocent voice she replied. "With Tyson." All eyes turned to look at Tyson who gave a nervous laugh. He mouthed something at Jerry that looked suspiciously like '_Bitch'_ Jerry smiled back then went to sit two seats down from Max so the Lillie could sit next to him.

--------

At lunch time Jerry's cell rang, looking at the readout she frowned, the number was unfamiliar. "Hello?" she asked waiting for the callers voice to talk.

"Jerry, it's Kai, how's school going?" once again Jerry frowned.

"Why are you calling me, your sister has a cell." Jerry didn't want to use Lillie's real name and calling her Mage would require and explanation.

"That would be because Lillie's cell is on the kitchen counter." A voice cut over the conversation. "Hey Blue, over here." Jerry turned to see who had called her, it wasn't Tyson or Max because they were sitting with her and Lillie, a bright red head began to weave its way though a group of younger girls closely followed by a blonde head.

"Blue? As in my nickname for you?" Kai's voice sounded slightly pissed off that she had given out his pet name for the red head.

"You were the inspiration for the name, you don't think we would use our real names with the comp coming up so soon do you?" Jerry said the last part in a voice barely above a whisper. "Can you come and pick us up after school? It was fun walking with you this morning." Only after she had said it did Jerry realise how pathetic she had sounded.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Kai didn't seem to have picked up on Jerry's silent panic.

"Okay I'll see you then. Do you want to talk to Lillie?" Jerry gave a silent prayer.

"No it's fine. I was just checking in." And before she had a chance to reply Kai hung up.

Just as Jerry was stuffing her phone back into her bag the two guys arrived.

--------

_There you go, another one down. I'm really loving writing this fic and I hope you guys really love reading it._

_As always I really appreciate reviews, constructive criticism welcome or just tell me how much you love it lol. I have also started writing a Digimon fic which is called 'Choices' so feel free to check it out. I have also been updating my bebo page and the link to that is on my profile page so click on the homepage option and you canm see what i've been up to._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Last time-

"Can you come and pick us up after school? It was fun walking with you this morning." Only after she had said it did Jerry realise how pathetic she had sounded.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Kai didn't seem to have picked up on Jerry's silent panic.

"Okay I'll see you then. Do you want to talk to Lillie?" Jerry gave a silent prayer.

"No it's fine. I was just checking in." And before she had a chance to reply Kai hung up.

Just as Jerry was stuffing her phone back into her bag the two guys arrived.

--------

Chapter 6

--------

"Hi, sorry we're busy right now but if you leave a message we might get back to you." Lillie rolled her eyes as two guys came up to their table running their hands through their hair trying to look cool. Jerry, Tyson, Max and Kenny burst out laughing.

The guys just shrugged and sat down in two spare seats.

Though Lillie had already written the two guys off Jerry gave them a closer going over. They weren't bad looking, quite the opposite infact. The one directly infront of her had blood read hair maybe one or two shades lighter than Tala's, piercing blue eyes and a great smile. The guy to his left was a blonde surfy type, rugged haircut, golden skin and blue eyes all in all both guys were major eye candy!

"Even though we don't actually want to know, who are you and what do you want?" Even though Jerry was having trouble not jumping the guy across from her she had decided that she would stick with Lillie, both guys were obviously players so there wasn't much point wasting time on them.

"Well well well aren't we hostile? The blonde asked eyeing the two girls. The redhead just watched with broody dark eyes, he shifted slightly drawing Jerry's attention, she cursed mentally when her eyes met his. She had done exactly what he wanted her to.

Tyson, Max and Kenny sat back to watch how Lillie and Jerry were going to handle their classmates but they were ready to step in if anything got out of hand.

"Don't peg us all wrong, we love attention just not from you two." Lillie told the blonde bluntly. Jerry was still have a staring contest with the redhead, a smirk played across his lips when he heard Lillie's comment, his change of facial expression brought Jerry back to the present.

"Besides we aren't looking for what you are offering." Jerry added finally coming to her friends aid.

"And how do you know what we are offering?" The redhead asked as he reached across the table to grab Jerry's can of unopened coke from infront of her.

"Who are you?" Lillie asked again growing tired of this stupid game.

"How rude of us, I'm Miguel and this is Brooklyn." Brooklyn gave a solute with three fingers.

"Right now that that is all cleared up maybe you would like to tell us what we can do for you?" Jerry put in not taking her eyes off Brooklyn.

"Well actually we came to offer the two if you our services, you're fresh meat in the fish pond and a lot of the male population here have been starved of females of late, we will be your escorts." Miguel leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest in a way that reminded both girls greatly of Kai.

"I think they will be just fine with us." Tyson cut across their conversation but was ignored by all parties involved.

"And what do you get in return?" Jerry took her eyes off Brooklyn for the first time.

"The pleasure you your lovely company and some perks." Brooklyn answered her.

Lillie's lip curled with distaste, looking across at Jerry to see her reaction and was surprised to see that she was actually considering the offer.

"Here's the way I see things boys. We don't actually need your services and there is no way in hell you will be getting any kind of perks for either of us but you may have our company." There was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Jerry looked to her right to see Lillie looking very unhappy.

"May I have a word with you please?" Lillie looked straight at Jerry before gesturing to the hall. Jerry got out of her chair and followed Lillie out of the cafeteria.

Once the girls were gone Tyson addressed Miguel and Brooklyn once again.

"You have no idea who they are do you?" Tyson smirked at their blank looks.

"Those two girls are connected to Tala and Kai."

"Who?" both asked at the same time.

"Tala Valkov and Kai Hiwatari, be careful where and how you tread." Max warned.

"Oh Tala and Kai! What are they their girlfriends or something?" Miguel asked.

"If one of them is connected to Kai what is she doing here? Kai is in Australia."

"It doesn't matter what they are doing here, just remember that they are off the market. Unless you want to find yourself in a lot of trouble and or pain."

"I think it will be cool, I met Tala at a comp last year and he seemed reasonable guy." Miguel told them all.

"Yeah, I met Kai when he was with you guys a couple years ago and he was alright." At Brooklyn's statement all four other males at the table looked at him in disbelief. Kai, alright? Kai actually talking to someone?

"He said he was thinking about going to England for a holiday. (Brooklyn is English just incase anyone didn't know.) Brooklyn smirked at the blank look on all the Bladebreakers faces, it seemed that Kai played his cards close to his chest.

--------

"God if you were male Tala and Kai would castrate you! You are going to get us in so much trouble! Just because you are fighting with your brother doesn't mean I want to fight with mine!" Lillie flapped her arms up and down to display her frustration and anger. "I don't want those losers hanging around us, what if they find out who we really are?"

"Actually if we were guys this wouldn't be a problem." Jerry shrugged. "Look at this very moment Tyson and your dear Max will be warning Dicklyn and Fuckface off us, with any luck they will leave us alone and if they don't we can just ignore them." Jerry felt a pair of eyes on her so stepped out of the cafeteria doorway and out of their line of sight pulling Lillie with her.

--------

By the end of the day both Lillie and Jerry were starting to re thing the whole prospect of going to school while they were with the team. Miguel and Brooklyn had been all too familiar with them and both were tired of being touched in inappropriate places.

Lillie and Jerry bounced down the stairs at the front of the school, both were happy to see Kai waiting at the gate for them. Around him there were a lot of whispers and pointing from the girls who surrounded him. Jerry didn't want to know why but she saw red, quickening her pace she pushed her way through the crowd that had begun to gather.

Lillie watched Jerry push her way through the crowd with a soft smile on her face, the smile spread when Jerry actually got to Kai. She flung her arms around his neck before planting a kiss on his cheek and glaring at everyone around them. The crowd began to diminish once it became clear that Jerry had staked her claim.

Max came up beside Lillie as she stood on the second landing. "Well wasn't that interesting?" he murmured into her ear. Lillie felt her blood heat up and begin to simmer at his closeness. "Hmm." Lillie agreed not trusting herself to speak.

Brooklyn and Miguel stood at the top of the stairs, well that was interesting, what was Kai doing here and if Kai was here where was Tala?

--------

_--Earlier that day--_

_Tala'sPOV_

I stood in the garden slashing at the air with one of Tyson's Kendo sticks. He was so angry and frustrated with Jerry, couldn't she see that he was only trying to protect her? How would she be able to defend herself if some random guy came up and tried to have a go? There was nothing she could do to defend herself, she was a girl. Don't get me wrong I'm not one of those people who think girls cant do anything but girls aren't as strong at guys are. Unless it was one of those women body builders or she was fighting off a ten year old boy but Jerry wasn't a body builder so she was back to square one. All my life all I have been concerned about was her wellbeing, surly she knows that.

"Why don't you just talk to her? She's a real mess and you don't seem to be much better." Just great, bloody Kai, right as per usual.

"Kai I am not going to talk to her until she realises that it's for her own good." I could hear his footsteps getting closer to me.

"So you think she is being immature and she thinks you are trying to control her life. The two of you need to sit down together and actually talk about this. Do you know where Jerry has been all day?" Kai came to stand beside me and stared into the pond a few metres away.

"No." God did he think I was her watch dog? Well not these past few days anyway. It had been three days and my life has turned to shit.

"She and Lillie went to school with Tyson, Max and Kenny today. I have to go and get them now, you can come if you like."

"Oh yeah I'll do that." I scoffed sarcastically before swinging the kendo stick again.

"Fine, just remember that Jerry already apologised. It's your turn." Before I had a chance to answer Kai was gone but I didn't care, I didn't need to defend myself to Kai of all people.

--------

Jerry and Lillie were fuming, Hillary had invited herself around once again and as per usual she was draping herself all over Kai even though he repeatedly tried to extricate himself from her clutched. Jerry was fed up with the whole show but couldn't be bothered getting rid of her, if Kai really wanted her to go he would deal with her but he wasn't putting his foot down and his half hearted attempts to free himself seem feeble to Jerry. It was time to get out of there before she puked all over Hillary's obscenely short skirt and skanky top.

Before leaving Jerry told Lillie where she was going so that if the shit hit the fan someone would know where she was.

Tala watched his sister leave Tyson's house and decided to follow her, maybe it was time he swallowed his pride and actually acknowledged that she existed, well infront of her anyway.

--------

Tala kept a good distance from Jerry for a few blocks until he knew where she was going, he should have guessed, she was going to Ray's restaurant on Broadwater. He yelled after her. "Hey Jerry!"

Jerry spun around, having a major déjà vu moment. She expected to see Kai following her, or maybe she hoped it was Kai but when she saw Tala her stomach still did a little flip flop though it was for a different reason.

Now she had a dilemma, should she run or face him and see what he had to say. Granted he was her brother and she would be in no physical danger but was she ready or in the mood to hear what he had to say? Well atleast he actually admitted that she existed so it was a step up from where they had been that morning, earlier that afternoon even.

"Can I help you with something Tala?" Jerry didn't let emotions interfere with what she was saying, they could bubble below the surface but as long as Tala didn't know about them things would be all good. Cold and clinical were defiantly the way to go.

"Look I didn't come out here for you to be a bitch to me, now are you going to let me talk to you or are we just going to stand here and fight?" Tala shifted his feet and crossed his arms over his chest, letting a bored look cross his handsome features.

"It all depends if you are going to stand there and berate me then I'm leaving but if you are going to act like a human then I will listen to what you have to say to me." She mirrored her brothers' stance without even realising. Tala watched as her feet shifted and her arms rested over her chest.

"Look I know that I was a prick," Jerry cut him off. "Well atleast you can admit it now." Tala just glared at her before continuing. "Yes I can and I know that you are growing up, you don't need me for anything anymore but I want you to, I guess that's why I've been so controlling lately and you've been spending so much time with Ray recently I just feel useless. I just wish you were the little girl who needed me to tie her shoes in double knots every day and the person you came to when you skinned your knee." Tala felt a lot better getting everything that had been compiling on his chest the past few days off it. God it had only been a few days it felt like a lifetime.

"I'm sorry that I now have co ordination. Look Tala I am not that little girl anymore, both you and Kai have to realise that. I've grown up." Jerry took a few tentative steps towards Tala as she spoke.

"What does any of this have to do with Kai?" Tala asked as he too took a step towards Jerry.

"Nothing really, he just expected me to be the same little girl from the Abbey just like you expect me to remain dependant on you for the rest of my life."

"I don't expect you to depend on me for the rest of your live and it will be sad if you do, you just grew up too quickly." Jerry flung her arms around Tala's neck. "I know." She whispered into his ear as he spun her around. "Apology accepted." Tala let out a whooping noise and spun Jerry faster until she screamed

Hiding in a garden four houses down two figures stood watching the reunion. "Are you getting all this?"

"Oh yeah every soppy second." The second figure answered as he watched the screen on the video camera.

Tala stopped spinning Jerry, setting her back on the ground he bent down so that his face was level with her ear. "There are two people watching us from the garden over there," he gestured with his hand in a round about direction. "Go back to Tyson's and tell Kai to come down here." Jerry pulled away from her brother but knew better that to look around and alert them to the fact that they knew where they were or being watched in the first place. Tala walked Jerry to the corner so that he could see her safely in Tyson's front gate as she drew closer to the door the sensor light flicked on and shortly after the sound of a door being closed. About thirty seconds later the sound came again then Kai appeared, strolling causally down the street towards him.

--------

_Okay there's another one for you all, hmm I wonder who is behind the bushed. Well not really cause it's my story so I do kind of know what is going to happen but yeah! It isn't a really big cliffi, or one at all but anyway. Jerry is one of those impulsive people which kind of explains all the random hugging she does. There is more random hugging in future chapters_

_Read and review please._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Last time-

Tala stopped spinning Jerry, setting her back on the ground he bent down so that his face was level with his ear. "There are two people watching us from the garden over there," he gestured with his hand is a round about direction. "Go back to Tyson's and tell Kai to come down here." Jerry pulled away from her brother but knew better that to look around and alert them to the fact that they knew where they were or being watched in the first place. Tala walked Jerry to the corner so that he could see her safely in Tyson's front gate as she drew closer to the door the sensor light flicked on and shortly after the sound of a door being closed. About thirty seconds later the sound came again then Kai appeared, strolling causally down the street towards him.

--------

Chapter 7

--------

Tala gestured towards where the two figures stood in the shadows, 'honestly' Tala thought, for Boivolt agents these two must have flunked stealth and disguise! Jerry could have done better when she was seven in her shoes that had flashing reflectors.

Kai looked in the direction Tala indicated before letting a smirk cross his lips, he should have known. "So Ian are you going to come out and introduce your little crony to us or are we going to have to find out the hard way?" Kai began to walk towards the shadows and his old team mate, Tala following closely behind.

There was a squeak from behind a bush before Ian let out a sigh and jumped over the fence as Kai and Tala approached another figure following.

"Got a new partner now-a-days hey Heather?" Tala gave the second figure a nearly welcoming smile. Heather had been Spencer's partner a few years ago before Spencer had jumped ship with Bryan and his partner Charlize who just so happened to be Heather's sister but Heather's ties with Biovolt had been too strong and she refused to betray the corporation.

"Looking good Tala, pity I'm here to remove some of your prettiness." Heather shifted her body to stand in a seductive pose.

"Oh really, and how are you going to do that exactly?" Tala hadn't ever really liked Heather, there wasn't anything really wrong with her and her attitude wasn't too bad she just batted for the wrong team, Biovolt.

Heather pulled a throwing knife out of her boot leg flicked it through her fingers while Tala shock his head.

"So who was the babe from before?" Ian directed the question towards Kai because Tala was obviously busy.

Kai felt his teeth clench and hated himself for showing any sign of emotions. "Someone you will never get your filthy hands on." He spat at his former friend.

"Oh it seems I've his a nerve, girlfriend maybe? Well if she is I'd say she was cheating on you going by the way she was all over Tala." Ian's words didn't have the desired effect, Kai actually smiled, so Jerry and Tala had made up? About bloody time too.

"Okay Ian, Heather I suggest that the two of you run along and go and tell Boris and Voltaire where we are because you don't want to fight us." Kai cut through Tala and Heather's staring contest.

"Oh really and why is that? You two aren't armed!" Heather sneered at Kai as she stepped closer to Tala still flipping her knife.

"We don't need weapons." Before Heather knew what had happened Tala had taken the knife from her and had it pressed to her jugular. "We were the best back then and we still are." Tala breathed into her ear.

"Aah yes, where are you precious Lillie and Jerry? I nearly forgot about those two losers." Ian bit out as he watched a thin trickle of blood make it's way towards Heathers collar bone.

Both Kai and Tala let out a laugh at that, when they were three Jerry and Lillie could beat Ian, Heather, Charlize, Bryan and Spencer in duels. "Somewhere where you and Biovolt will never find them." Kai answered. "Now Tala let her go and they will be going." Tala obliged but not before hissing a comment in Heather's ear that only she could hear. Heather made a lunge for her knife but Tala jumped back.

"Tut, tut, tut! You should know better by now have you learned nothing? Oh and I'll be talking that." Tala grabbed the portable camera from where is rested in her pocket. Heather just hissed before walking down the street without giving then a second glance. Ian nodded to Kai and Tala before following his new partner.

Tala and Kai stood in the same spot for quite some time after they were gone, listening to the silence and to make sure they didn't come back.

"We're going to have to leave here, tonight I think. Fuck Tala that was close. What do you think would have happened if you hadn't spotted them or followed Jerry?" Kai reprimanded more out of apprehension than anger. Tala had been thinking thoughts along the same lines. They hadn't know that the girl with him had been Jerry so she was still safe but when they got to the competition it was going to be hard to keep Jerry and Lillie unknown and safe.

--------

Jerry Ran up the stairs towards the room she shared with Lillie, bursting through the door she didn't even stop to draw breath. "Grab your cloths and pack then we need to get Tala and Kai's thing we need to go."

Lillie swung around on the computer chair, it was then that Jerry realised that Max was in the room too. "Why do we have to go?" Lillie wasn't protesting, infact she was already on her way to the wardrobe where they had put their suitcases.

"Biovolt has found us, they were tailing Tala and I before. If you pack my things I will go and start packing for the guys." Lillie nodded to Jerry's request.

"Hey what about us?" Max was now sitting up on Lillie's bed looking between the two of them with concern and fear.

"How much do you actually know about Biovolt?" Lillie directed towards him as she threw shoes into on of the suitcases

"Nothing apart from when we dealt with them in Russia two years ago." He admitted.

"You'll be fine, they already know that you guys are here it was just us that was a surprise, they'll do a stake out and once they know we aren't here they will go away. They won't bother you not with Dickenson so close by." Lillie began on clothes.

--------

Jerry ran down the hall towards her brother's room and smiled when she looked inside, for the past five days Tala had been living out of his suitcase. Picking up the few items of clothing that littered the floor she put them on top before flipping the lid closed and doing up the zip.

Kai's room wasn't so easy, there was no dirty washing on the floor but he hadn't been living out of his suitcase. Jerry began opening random draws and chucking the contents into the suitcase she found under the bed. "Shit!" she cursed. Jerry had come to Kai's underwear draw, all along she had been dreading this moment. Closing her eyes she scooped up the soft silky fabrics and dumped them into the case along with his socks. Finished, relief washed over her shortly followed by another feeling, something near blind panic and it was for a very stupid reason. She wasn't going to see Ray, even though she had only known him for a very short time he was now running a very close second on her caring pole, only second Tala, an even par with Lillie and Kai. The idea of being separated from someone had never scared her as much as it did right now!

Running down the hall again Jerry barged into Ray's room without knocking. Ray sat in his window seat reading a book, when Jerry came to a stop before him he stood, putting down his book there was a look in Jerry's eyes that had his undivided attention. Jerry flung her arms around Ray's neck and burst into tears burying her face in his neck. Ray soothed her sobs until he could get a coherent answer out of her. "Jerry what has happened?" his voice was soft and full of concern. Pushing her away slightly Ray looked into her eyes though she was still in his arms.

"They found us, we have to go but I can't!" Jerry shook her head and began to sob again.

"What? Who's found you?" though Ray already knew the last answer he asked for.

"Biovolt, but I can't go, the idea of leaving you gives me a panic attack!" Jerry looked Ray in the eyes before pailing dramatically. "Oh fuck." Ray looked right back.

"What?" His voice was quiet and somehow husky.

God Jerry's mind was going a mile a second, how could she have not noticed? All this time she had been too preoccupied with Kai to even notice Ray, the great friend who was right infront of her. Was it possible to like two guys at once? Or love one and have a huge crush on another? Jerry leaned forward and pressed her lips against Rays in a soft kiss. She watched his eyes flutter closed before she closed hers and leaned in to deepen the kiss. Ray pulled her towards him once again and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close as he could. Tilting his head Ray deepened the kiss further.

A minute later they pulled away breathing heavily, Ray shook his head. "I'm coming with you." Pulling away he fished his cell phone out of his pocket before tossing it to Jerry. "Call Mr Dickenson and tell him what is going on, that you, Lillie, Tala and Kai have to leave and that I am going with you. Tell him to release a statement to the media that I have returned to China and that the remaining Blade Breakers have gone to a training facility in Florida where they will be meeting up with the subs for the competition." Jerry nodded before dialling the number Tala had made her learn by heart while Ray packed some clothes.

--------

Lillie gave Max one final squeeze before letting go of her friend, "I'll call you when we get to where ever it is we are going. I'm sure the guys have already worked everything out." Max agreed, there was a very good chance that Kai and Tala already had everything planned to a down to a T. grabbing a suitcase Max began to lug it towards the door.

--------

There was a soft click as the front door closed behind Kai and Tala shortly followed by the sound of their footsteps jogging up the stairs. They met Max and Lillie coming out of the girls' room. "Where's Jerry?" Kai asked looking back at the empty doorway that his sister had just vacated.

"She went to pack for you guys, she came back and told me we need to pack and get out of here but she should be done by now." Lillie looked down the hall to Kai and Tala's rooms, both doors were open, infact the only one that was closed was Rays. A second later Jerry came out of Ray's room and headed back towards the guys' rooms to get their luggage. Seeing Tala and Kai she made a B line towards them and hugging each in turn.

"Thank god you two are okay, I was so worried! Your things are all packed we just have to wait for Ray to finish, he shouldn't be long." Jerry told them. Kai and Tala looked at one another

"Ray?" they asked in unison.

"Yes Ray, don't worry it's all worked out just get the luggage in the car." Neither bothered to argue, they were actually glad that the girls grasped the seriousness of the situation.

--------

The front page tabloids the next day read.

_The world champion Beyblade team the Blade Breakers have split due to unforseen circumstances, valued member Ray Kon has returned to China while the remaining team members have flown to a training facility to meet up with the subs for the team. Spokes person for the BBA and Blade Breakers Mr Dickenson releases a statement last night on the matter._

'_Have no fear Blade Breaker and Beyblade fans alike, the Blade Breakers will still be competing in the up coming tournament just with a slightly different line up that we are used to seeing.'_

_Beyblade fans all over the world are eagerly awaiting the next instalment of the worlds which is due to start in seven weeks. Will the Blade Breakers be able to perform with out their winning combination of skill and hot headedness that has proven them unbeatable in the past? We here at the BBA Bulletin will keep all you fans posted with up to the minute information. _

_-------- _

_Well I hope that held a few surprises for you all! I'm really sorry that it was so short too. Anyway as per usual………._

_Read and Review_

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades. (_A/N okay well for the past two chapters i have updated i got about 1 review so if no one reviews again i am going to stop posting the fic. i put a lot of hard work into this and if no one seems to like it i will keep it to my self.)_

Last time-

_The world champion Beyblade team the Blade Breakers have split due to unforseen circumstances, valued member Ray Kon has returned to China while the remaining team members have flown to a training facility to meet up with the subs for the team. Spokes person for the BBA and Blade Breakers Mr Dickenson releases a statement last night on the matter._

'_Have no fear Blade Breaker and Beyblade fans alike, the Beyblade Breakers will still be competing in the up coming tournament just with a slightly different line up that we are used to seeing.'_

_Beyblade fans all over the world are eagerly awaiting the next instalment of the worlds which is due to start in five weeks. Will the Blade Breakers be able to perform with out their winning combination of skill and hot headedness that has proven them unbeatable in the past? We here at the BBA Bulletin will keep all you fans posted with up to the minute information. _

--------

Chapter 8

--------

"So much for school ha?" Lillie handed the morning news paper to Jerry once she had finished reading the article.

"Oh well, you win some you lose some." Jerry began to read the article.

"You don't seem too cut up about it for something you wanted so badly." Jerry jus shrugged her shoulder and continued to read the news paper.

--------

_The previous night-_

There was a soft click as the front door closed behind Kai and Tala shortly followed by the sound of their footsteps jogging up the stairs. They met Max and Lillie coming out of the girls' room. "Where's Jerry?" Kai asked looking back at the empty doorway that his sister had just vacated.

"She went to pack for you guys, she came back and told me we need to pack and get out of here but she should be done by now." Lillie looked down the hall to Kai and Tala's rooms, both doors were open, infact the only one that was closed was Rays. A second later Jerry came out of Ray's room and headed back towards the guys' rooms to get their luggage. Seeing Tala and Kai she made a B line towards them and hugging each in turn.

"Thank god you two are okay, I was so worried! Your things are all packed we just have to wait for Ray to finish, she shouldn't be long." Jerry told them. Kai and Tala looked at one another

"Ray?" they asked in unison.

"Yes Ray, don't worry it's all worked out just get the luggage in the car." Neither othered to argue, they were actually glad that the girls grasped the seriousness of the situation.

Within five minutes Tala, Kai, Ray, Jerry and Lillie were safely buckled into Tala's car. They had left Max to explain everything to Kenny and Tyson, not the ideal situation but Max wasn't stupid and he did understand that if they stayed Lillie would get hurt, that sad little fact seemed to put everything into perspective for the fun loving blonde.

"Okay Ray you're the one with the grand plan, where am I going?" Tala asked as they sat in his car in Tyson's garage.

"I have a house about two hours drive north of here, I inherited it last year but I've only been there once. It should be safe, no one knows I own it apart from Mr D." Ray explained from his seat next to Jerry.

"Sounds perfect, north it is." Tala drove the car out of the driveway and headed towards the highway

After half an hour of silence Jerry had had enough, she didn't do well in silences, she was the kind of girl who would walk around singing at the top of her lungs if things were too quiet, somehow it reminded her of the eerie nights at the Abby when all you could hear were the sobs of other children as they cried themselves to sleep or the sounds of a guards footsteps as they patrolled the halls. Unbuckling her seatbelt Jerry leaned through the gap of the two front seats and across Kai to the glove compartment, pulling it open she grabbed the CD wallet before closing it.

"Get back in your seat and strapped in." Kai had grabber her wrist as she began to sit down again. "I'll choose a CD," realising that his previous words may have sounded harsh he tried again. "Sit down please, it isn't safe to be climbing around in a moving car." Jerry gave him a half smile before sitting in her seat once again.

"Sorry Kai," Jerry knew that he was concerned for her wellbeing. "The silence still gets me."

Kai shot Jerry a look that told her that he completely understood what she was saying, he still remembered the nights as well and how some nights when it got to her too much she would come and lay with him in his bed only to be gone the next morning before he woke. Neither had told anyone about the comfort they provided one another. (Nothing sexual guys, they were very young children.) It had however, given them a bond that had proven to be unbreakable.

Jerry could still remember her silent tears and how special she felt being held in Kai's arms as she went to sleep without nightmares.

Kai put a CD in the player after ejecting the Gorillaz ablum, My Chemical Romance blasted from the speakers. Kai quickly turned down the volume before leaning back in his seat to listen to 'Welcome to the Black Parade.'

Tala watched the interaction between his sister and his best friend, unease settled in the pit of his stomach, there was something not quite platonic in the way Kai eyed Jerry. That reminded him, Kai hadn't receive the talk about Jerry being off limits. Then again it might be time to let Jerry actually live her life, it had been the reason they had had that huge fight after all and there wasn't anyone else he would trust not to hurt her but by god if he did Kai would be a dead man. Tala indicated as he took the turn off Ray pointed out, he hadn't mentioned it yet but they were getting very close to the town that he and Jerry lived in, casting a glance back at his sister noticed the smirk playing across her lips, oh yeah she knew.

Casting a look at the remaining people in the back seat he felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth, Lillie was slumped against the door, her face pressed to the window fast asleep. She looked cute he decided and he defiantly like the look of her in a towel, very sexy indeed. Hmm he thought, wondering if Kai would extend me the same curtsy he was giving him. Maybe, he didn't seem to be as strict on Lillie as he was with Jerry but that didn't mean he would let him date his little sister. Tala caught himself, dating Lillie, that was the first time the idea had ever crossed his mind but the more he though about it the more appealing the idea became, but then there was that little blonde twit Max. Lillie seemed to be quite fond of the sugar addicted teen, granted Max was probably going to die of a sugar over dose or diabetes in the next few years so he could stand a chance. He hadn't actually seen anything romantic between the two of them and last time he checked Max was hung up on Emily from the PPB All Stars but how quickly feelings do change.

"Take a left at the next turnoff." Ray informed Tala from the back seat. Oh yeah it looked like they were heading home.

Tala relaxed slightly as the road he drove on became more familiar, they were about fifteen minutes out of the town where he and Jerry had spent the past twelve years of their lives.

"And a right up ahead at the lights." Yep Tala knew exactly where they were going now but instead of turning at the lights as Ray had told him he drove straight through them.

"Hey what are you doing, you needed to turn up there." Ray looked out the window as the road passed them by.

"No it's quicker if you go this way." Jerry laughed from the back seat as both Ray and Kai gave Tala a curious look.

As they passed a sigh welcoming them to Edmonton Kai smirked, he now knew what Tala was on about, this was his home town. "Welcome home Tala."

"Thanks mate." Tala gave a soft chuckle .

"Hey what about me? I live here too." Jerry piped up from the back seat.

Kai smirked again. "The welcome I was thinking of giving you isn't appropriate for Tala to witness." Jerry's cheeks grew hot and she averted her gaze, defiantly not looking at Ray.

"Wait, you guys live here?" Ray had never thought to ask where Jerry and Tala had come from all he knew was that it was north from where Tyson lived.

"Sure do." Tala informed him choosing to ignore Kai's comment to Jerry. Ray however hadn't and now shot Kai a dark look, he was a little uncertain about what had happened between him and Jerry earlier that night and the idea that Kai was interested in Jerry gave him cause for concern. Kai had never had trouble pulling women and he was all too aware if the chemistry between him and Jerry.

"So where exactly is the house?" Jerry asked as she touched his knee to bring his attention back to her.

"Murphy Street, sixty-four Murphy Street." Ray told her resting his hand on top of hers.

Jerry laughed out loud again. "You have to be shitting me, we live at sixty-seven Murphy Street." Jerry's laugh had woken Lillie, she now looked around the car with a bemused expression.

Ray let out a soft whistle at the newly gained information. "Well isn't that interesting?" he breathed.

"So that creepy house belongs to you ha?" Jerry was finding the whole situation incredibly funny.

"Yeah, I hate the place, it gives me the creeps that's why I haven't been there since the wake." Tala told them.

"What's going on?" Lillie hadn't managed to pick up on where the conversation was going.

"This is Tala and Jerry's home town." Kai told her.

"But I thought we were going to Ray's place?" Lillie was more confused than ever.

"Oh it is, Ray's house is on the same street that they live on." Lillie sat processing the information. "Well that's just plain weird."

"If you don't like the house we can always stay at ours, there is plenty of room." Jerry offered, she liked the idea of sleeping in her own bed again.

When they had escaped from Biovolt both Kai and Tala had approached the BBA with an offer of a trade off, they gave the BBA information on Biovolt and in return Mr D set them up with protection. Kai had been given a house in Byron Bay Australia and Tala a house in Edmonton. They had also been delegated a minder but since the boys were now eighteen it was just them and their sisters in their respective houses.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble?" Ray asked, he really liked the idea, he hated the house he had inherited. It was all dark hall ways and dusty curtains with scary painting on the walls.

"What do you think Jerry, do we want our home invaded?" Tala asked jokingly.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jerry said with a huge grin.

Tala smiled at his sister trying to seem whole heartedly in the conversation but all he could think about now was getting out of this car and going to bed, Tala wasn't tired, he was beyond exhaustion, he didn't know the correct word for it but if he had to choose he would say that he was 'fucked!' not that Tala actually said that word out loud very often, he did have a little sister to be a role model for and swearing wasn't appropriate language for a young woman to be using.

Tala pulled up in his driveway, everyone piled out of the car. After grabbing their luggage they headed towards the front door. Jerry ran ahead of the others to open the door with the key she always had with her, something Tala had drilled into her at a young age. Emergency number, don't talk to strangers and always have your house key.

Pushing the door she stepped into the hall breathing in the familiar sent of the cleaning products the maid used and the scent that couldn't be described as anything other than her and Tala. It wasn't a bad smell, welcoming actually, Tala's after shave and her soft floral perfume.

"Welcome home Jerry." Kai said as he walked past her, brushing her cheek with a soft kiss.

--------

"What the fuck is going on?" Hillary demanded as she stormed into Tyson's kitchen the next morning clutching a newspaper.

"They've gone, we're the only ones left." Tyson told her as he grabbed a slice of toast from the middle of the table.

"How are they gone? How could Kai leave without saying goodbye to me?" Hillary demanded.

"Probably the same way he did last time. Kai doesn't like you. Jesus Christ, not everything in this world revolves around you. They are in serious shit Hillary and all you can think about is the fake relationship you made up involving you and Kai. Get the hell out of my house, I never wanted you here anyway!" Tyson stood and pointed towards the door.

Hillary stared at Tyson outrage written across her face before she flounced out the door.

--------

Tala came into the kitchen and made straight for the coffee pot, he looked better than he had all week, probably the result of sleeping in his own bed and not having the stress of his fight with Jerry hanging over his head but he still looked like crap. The late night drive had taken its toll, his eyes were puffy, his hair had lost it's usual gleam, his skin seemed paler and to Jerry he looked thinner, she could see that because he was only in a pair of Homer Simpson boxer shorts. Jerry gave him a worried looked which he didn't pick up on due to the fact that his eyes were closed and he was working on auto pilot.

Jerry looked across at Lillie to see how she was taking his appearance but her attention was quickly brought back to Tala when there was the sound of coffee mug being dropped. When Jerry looked back to Tala he had collapsed on the floor.

Lillie let out a shriek and jumped to her feet as Jerry fell to the floor beside her brother pulling his head onto her lap.

Lillie hadn't moved after the initial shock and was still standing in the same spot looking helpless. "Lillie go and get Kai!" Jerry's voice was harsh and close to tears, she brushed her fingertips across Tala's forehead to get rid of the hair that had fallen over his eyes. A tear ran down her cheek.

There was the sound of a chair scraping across tiles as Lillie pushed it back so that she could go and get her big brother to come and help Tala. Lillie ran across the room stopping when she got to the door, turning back she looked at Tala. "Lillie just go!" Jerry urged from where she held her unconscious brother.

--------

The doctor came and went, the only thing that he could tell the was that Tala would wake up when he was ready, there was nothing physically or medically wrong with him that the doctor could find. Ray had informed them that ever since his fight with Jerry Tala hadn't been sleeping. Ray knew this because his room was situated right next to Tala's and at night he could hear him moving about doing god knows what.

"So he just needs to sleep?" Jerry had asked this question multiple times already but she needed to be sure that there wasn't really anything wrong with him apart from being over tired. "Maybe we should get a second opinion?"

"He will be fine Jerry, besides he's done this before." Kai tried to sooth her.

"He has, when?" Jerry wracked her memory trying to think of when Tala had collapsed.

"It was years ago. Do you remember that training camp we went on when you were five?" Jerry shook her head. "He was so worried that something was going to happen to you that he didn't sleep for the entire week and then when we got back to base he just flaked." Kai pulled Jerry into a tight hug. "He is going to be fine."

"Oh I remember that, well the trip anyway but not Tala passing out. It was the one where we had to find or make our own shelter." Lillie told them almost brightly.

"I need a drink." Jerry pulled away and walked out the door, Ray following closely behind.

--------

"Are you alright?" Ray came up behind Jerry as she stood staring out her bedroom window. Jerry shook her head before turning and burying her face in Ray's chest. More tears began to flow down her cheeks, Jerry hated sympathy, when ever you were upset and someone who cared offered their sympathy it only made things worse. The fact that someone cared seemed to make everything that was upsetting you crash in around you heart and smother you with its weight.

Jerry felt so protected in Ray's arms that it made her want to cry all the more but she didn't. Gradually her tears began to subside and she pulled away rubbing her eyes. "I just whish I could remember then I would know that he woke up and was fine, but as it is I can't. I don't remember and it is driving me crazy, it's as if I have selected memory loss but if it's selected I should be able to remember things when I want to." Ray chuckled softly before sitting on the edge of Jerry's bed a beckoning her to sit beside him. When Jerry obliged Ray slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but selected memory loss doesn't work like that and besides no one remembers what they did every single day of their lives." He soothed.

"Lillie remembers." Jerry put in with a bitter tone.

"Different things stick with different people in different ways, there will be things from you past at the Abbey that Lillie won't remember but you will. It all evens out." Ray tried again.

"So why does she get to remember the one that I really important to me right now?" Jerry pulled off the socks that had been on her feet all morning and tossed them at the wall in frustration. Sure shoes would have been more effective but she wasn't wearing any.

"If you don't remember how can you be sure that something bad didn't happen and that's why your mind had blocked it. Maybe something happened to someone with you and the only way you could cope with it was to pretend it never happened. Besides Kai would never lie to you." Ray added for an extra good measure.

"I know and I do trust Kai, I would trust him with my life I just want to remember so badly!" Jerry breathed, tears beginning to well in her eyes once more.

"I know." Ray said pulling her into another hug.

--------

"Is he really going to be alright?" Lillie looked between her big brother and the sleeping figure of Tala that lay on the bed.

"Yeah, he will be out for a few days but then he will be fine, he's just over tired and over stressed and his mind has just shut off so that it can deal with it." Kai explained in the best way that he could, he had to remain calm and in control but Tala had scared the shit out of him.

--------


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors notes; Just to let everyone know this chapter is dedicated to Moonlightchic15, thankyou you made me smile._

Disclaimer: um yeah, still don't own beyblades.

Last time-

"Is he really going to be alright?" Lillie looked between her bog brother and the sleeping figure of Tala that lay on the bed.

"Yeah, he will be out for a few days but then he will be fine, he's just over tired and over stressed and his mind has just shut off so that it can deal with it." Kai explained in the best way that he could, he had to remain calm and in control but Tala had scared the shit out of him.

--------

Chapter 9

--------

Hours turned into days, it had been four days since Tala had collapsed and he still showed no signs of waking. Two days ago Kai had forced Jerry out of Tala's room to get some rest herself. After her little breakdown infront of Ray she had refused to leave her brothers side insisting that she was there when he woke up.

Lillie had offered to take shifts with Jerry so that there was always someone with him and that was where Lillie was now, sitting in a chair at Tala's bed side reading a book and waiting for him to wake up. Kai had bought her a hot chocolate earlier and now the empty cup sat beside the leg of the chair.

Tala shifted in the bed, Lillie took it as a good sign, all the time she had been watching over Tala he had never moved but now he was stirring, maybe she should go and get Jerry.

--------

Jerry sat in the living room staring blankly at the TV program infront of her. There was nothing she wanted to watch on the idiot box but then again there wasn't really anything else to do, she needed to get her mind off Tala.

Kai sat across from Jerry watching her, it was beginning to annoy her, she could feel his concern filling the room and it made her feel bad that he was worrying over her.

"Will you stop doing that?" Jerry put the TV guide down letting her eyes wonder her home before looking at Kai. Kai was looking straight at her with a level look.

"Stop what?" Kai knew exactly what she was talking about, he had seen and felt her shift uneasily under his intense gaze but he couldn't stop it, he couldn't stop caring.

"Come on Kai you're a smart guy you know exactly what I'm talking about." Jerry leaned back in the plush seat looking up at ceiling.

"You look paler, you haven't been sleeping well have you?" Kai still hadn't lifted his gaze from her, now that she was avoiding looking at him it made him worry even more.

"How am I meant to sleep when my brother is in something close to a coma, and no matter how hard I try I can't remember the survival training and Tala sleeping for a week, I want to so badly!" Tears began to well in Jerry's eyes for what felt like the millionth time over the past few days. 'Stuff it' Jerry was sick of hiding her tears what she needed was to let her self cry all her frustration out.

Kai watched the tears well in Jerry's eyes before they began to spill down her cheeks. "Blue." Kai's voice was filled with sadness for her.

Jerry sat silently letting the tears flow down her cheeks. Kai stood and crossed to where she was sitting, kneeling down infront of her he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Blue the reason you don't remember the survival training is because you got sick. They sent us out into the middle of a forest in winter, the first night it was blistering cold and we were all freezing, you gave you blanket to Lillie. She already had a cold and you didn't want her to get any worse than she already was. You got hypothermia and when we got you back to Biovolt you spent six weeks in the hospital. Tala carried you the whole way back he refused to let me help. When you stopped hallucinating you didn't remember any of us. Eventually you remembered us, it took us nearly a month to convince you that you actually knew us. After a while you remembered us but nothing apart from that. Tala has been giving you little tests ever since to see if you remember anything but you haven't yet." Kai gave her a tight squeeze before releasing her and looking at her face again, this time there were no black tears streaking her face, just transparent streaks all the way down to her chin.

Jerry sniffed. "How come Lillie never said anything about me being in hospital when she said she remembered Tala collapsing?" She asked as she buried her face in Kai's shoulder once again.

"I don't know if she actually remembers, I think she was trying to make you feel better, reassure you that he is going to be okay. And he is Blue, Tala will be fine." Kai wrapped his arms around her once again and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Thank you Bear." Jerry whispered.

"What did you just call me?" Kai asked suddenly holding his breath.

"Jerry thought for a moment. "Bear, why?" Now she was getting confused.

"You haven't called me that since you got sick. Can you remember anything else?" Kai prompted.

Jerry shook her head. "I don't really remember ever calling you that, it kind of slipped out but it felt right." Jerry looked at Kai. "Does this mean I will remember other things?"

"I don't know, maybe it could come back to you but don't expect too much. If you are going to get your memory back it will happen slowly." Kai didn't want to get Jerry's hopes up, after all she had only called him Bear by a slip of the tongue. "There's something else bothering you isn't there? I can feel it."

Jerry shook her head. "It's nothing really, I just wanted Tala to wake up for my birthday."

"When is your birthday, he could wake up in time." Kai tried to inject some buoyancy into their conversation.

"It was yesterday Kai."

"Oh okay, well come on," Kai got to his feet pulling Jerry up with him, there wass no point feeling sorry for her.

"Where are we going?" Jerry let out a soft laugh as she was pulled from the couch.

"I have no idea, where do you want to go?" Kai was starting to get into the idea. "Go and get ready I'm talking you out somewhere for your birthday."

"It's really sweet Kai but I can't go anywhere, not right now." Jerry was blown away once again by what a grate guy Kai truly was. "We will, just not right now okay?" Jerry rubbed her hand up and down Kai's arm and felt the usual knotting in her stomach when she came into contact with him before she pulled away and began to walk towards the door and Tala's room.

Kai reached out and grabbed her hand before turning her to face him. "Happy Birthday Jerry." And before she had a chance to respond Kai swooped down and captured Jerry's lips with his.

Jerry reacted to feeling not what her mind was telling her, Kai was kissing her and she liked it very much. Her arms snaked up and wrapped themselves around Kai's neck without her even noticing.

And that was the sight that greeted Lillie when she came into the room looking for Jerry.

'Wow' Lillie though, looking from her brother to Jerry again. That one had come completely out of left field. Lillie cleared her throat and the pair sprang apart looking guilty.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Jerry I think Tala is going to wake up soon. Lillie watched as a grin sprung to Jerry's face before she ran from the room.

Lillie was left looking at her brother. She shot him a rye grin.

"Lillie don't even think about opening your mouth." Kai put a stop to any comments that were brewing in Lillie's mind. But the one that actually came out knocked him for six.

"What about Hillary?" Lillie asked.

"What does Hillary have to do with me kissing Jerry?" Kai wondered looking slightly confused.

"Ah so you kissed Jerry," Kai didn't want to hear this, not right now.

"Lil." He prompted.

"Alright, Hillary has been going around telling everyone that you and her were an item." Lillie watched as her brothers' jaw dropped.

"Me and Hillary? Ew no way, hang on does Jerry know about this?" Why couldn't anything in his life go to plan?

"Yeah she does actually. I told her about it but I don't know if she believes it."

"Next time I see her I am going to wring her neck." Kai thought out loud.

"She said that you got together when you were with the BB's last time and she was going on about how she was so sure that you still liked her." Lillie told him.

"Lillie I have never touched Hillary unless I was trying to push her off me. Shit I don't need this."

"You really like her don't you?" Lillie took the seat her brother had been sitting in before he vacated it to comfort Jerry.

"Do you really think I'm going to incriminate myself?" Kai gave Lillie a level look.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lillie laughed.

--------

Tyson, Max and Kenny were ready to call it a day, they had been sitting in Mr D's office for the past five hours going over plans for the upcoming tournament. They had had a phone conference with Kai earlier and between Mr D and Kai the plans had been made. The boy didn't really see their presence as necessary because they had very little to no input in the planning for their team but they were happy to go along with whatever was decided because if they didn't they wouldn't be competing and they would loose their title. It was arranged that at the end of the week the remaining Blade Breakers would be driven up to Edmonton and training would begin at Tala's house the following Monday but until then Kai wanted them to continue with their normal training and exercise program.

An hour later Tyson flopped down on Max's couch at the back of his fathers' hobby shop. Tyson had had every intension of raiding the stocks looking for new or rear stock but now that he had sat down once again he didn't want to move, it was strange how doing nothing all day actually made you tired. Even Max was looking a little flat but that was because he wasn't allowed sugar in Mr D's office but once he got a few pixi sticks in him he would perk right up. Max was like on of those dimmer lights, the less sugar in his blood the duller he became, almost flat but then give him sugar and there was no stopping him, he had enough energy to run a marathon ten times. The idea made Tyson cringe, no doubt by the end of next week Kai would have made them do just that.

--------

Ray stood infront of the old house that was now his, the thought of going inside made him feel sick. All through Ray's childhood he had hated going to this house, there was something spooky and plain wrong about the house. Ray had no idea what had gone on in the house over the years but he knew deep down inside that something evil happened inside the house and he was fine not knowing what it was.

The cob webs around the windows, the over grown garden and the cracking driveway added to the spooky effect, the place would be great for a Halloween party but the idea of actually going into the place sent a shiver down his spine and Ray suddenly had a desire to be back at home in his uncles kitchen cooking for his restraint, warm and surrounded by the smells of well cooked food. Anywhere but here.

Over the past few days Ray hadn't really had a chance to spend time with Jerry, she was either sitting with Tala, being forced to rest by Kai or sitting and talking to Kai about things from their past. The whole situation really ticked him off but there was nothing he could do. Tala, Lillie and Kai were Jerry's family and not knowing Tala all that well Ray didn't feel it was his place to intrude and that was what he would be doing if he occupied Jerry's time, her family needed her right now and when she was ready for him he would be there waiting with open arms. They hadn't really spoken to one another since the car ride the night they came here and if they did it had been vague and meaningless conversation that was used to prevent rudeness and ill feeling. Ray desperately wanted things to go back to the way they had been at Tyson's place when there was the relaxed attitude that both he and Jerry had for their relationship, he knew it wasn't her fault but right now Ray felt a neglected.

--------

The old oak doors into the library opened slowly and the smell of old furniture, dark curtains and musty books filled the narrow gap created by the slightly open door. For a moment a ribbon of light was seen before two small hands grasped the brass knob to minimise the click that would come from the door when the latch caught, inter locked and closed off the secrete world. The room was dim but the small figure now inside knew exactly where he was going. Walking to the large windows the small boy tugged at the wine coloured drapes allowing light to flow into the dim room, the flash of bright light filled the room and immediately made it feel warmer to the young boy. Fine dust practicals that had been dislodged with the opening of the curtain fluttered down to rest on the old furniture, coffee table, sofas, desk and book cases. Three of the walls were lined with book shelves offering everything from fine stamps to dictionaries, romance novels and encyclopaedias. A huge open crate fire place also sat on one of the walls but it had been many years since it had served its purpose, lighting and heating the large room. Instead it now sat empty of ash and coal and gathering dust like everything else in the room. On the fourth wall were large windows that reached all the way to the ceiling, now that the drapes had been opened the garden could be seen in the evening light, dusty gold being reflected off leaves and bird baths but the outside setting didn't hold his attention for very long. The little figure in long pants and a neat shirt shuffled the small ladder up to the second wall of shelves and took two steps up the ladder, he leaned across without hesitation to a blue volume with gold lettering on it's spine. Five books further along was a black volume, that too was pulled from the shelf before the small boy climbed down the ladder being careful not to drop his cargo. Two other books were quickly added to the small pile and the boys feet before he carried them across the room and put them down on the dusty coffee table. There were streaks where his small fingers had dragged across the surface removing the dust from its resting place. Placing the blue book on his lap the small child stared down at the gold writing wondering what it said, then he opened the heavy bound cover and stared at the pictures before him. A small smile graced his lips as he looked at the picture, before him there was a family gathered around a long table with a jolly looking man holding a large carving knife ready to carve the roast that sat before him on the table. The small boy had studied the pictures before, knowing every face that lay before him. In his minds eye he was also among them, tucked into the crook of a loving mothers arm. Smiling faces beaming around at one another, sharing the warmth and jollity with him for a moment. Children his own age laughing and cavorting, playing tricks on the grown ups, and wondering as he always did what it would actually be like to have a family like the one that he saw before him. If Kai closed his eyes he could almost hear their laughter echoing around the empty room that he sat in.

But then the day came where Kai's life changed and he was eternally grateful. Lillie had been brought into his home from who knew where but she was there and that was all that mattered to Kai, Lillie was his sister and he was no longer alone in the huge scary house. Lillie had been frightened when ever she was in the same room as her grandfather but quickly learnt to hide how she was really feeling, feelings and emotions were weakness but later at night when she was all alone or with Kai the small girl would cry but eventually her memories of home and their mother and father faded over time and all she was left with was her grandfather, her evil grandfather and her guardian angel Kai.

After Lillie's arrival Kai had never returned to the library but when he was alone like he was now he wished he could open up the old books and look at the people who had been his friends and family when he had none, maybe even read the texts that had evaded him so many years ago.

Kai was brought back into the present by Lillie, she was sitting beside him trying to get his attention.

"Do you remember when you first came to live with us at Voltaire's place?" Kai wondered, he had never told Lillie about what it had been like before she had come to live with them and he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

"Not really, why is there something I should remember?" Lillie wondered.

"No you were very young, I was just wondering if you remembered." Kai told her shaking his head to try to rid it of the images that still danced before his eyes.

"I don't really remember anything before the Abby, only flashes some times. But I try not to think about it. Ever since we left I've tried to forget." Lillie said in a soft voice as she twisted the ring on her right hand.

"And can you forget?" Kai asked, looking at the ring he had given Lillie for her birthday many years before.

"No." Lillie's voice was a whisper, almost choked.

"Things happen for better or worse Lillie, wether we want them to or not, do not forget where you come from because it makes you who you are now. So little of life is made up of meaningful moments Lillie, don't forget any of them." Kai gave his sister a hug before letting go. "I'm going to go and check on Jerry, maybe the two of you could go out somewhere later she needs to get out of the house. She is going to drive herself crazy and I'm not mentally equipped to handle a nutter right now." Kai made it a joke but Lillie had seen Jerry recently and between Tala and trying to remember her past Jerry was coming to the end of a rapidly fraying rope.

--------

Miguel and Brooklyn stood banging on Tyson's front door, their coach had told them that they were leaving to go to the same training facility like the Bladebreakers and well, the idea didn't sit too well with them or their team. They were aware that something had happened with the Bladebreakers but the details still eluded them. The girls hadn't been back to school since their first days and that sat playing at the back of their mind as they waited for the door to be answered.

After several more bangs the door was opened and Tyson stood looking rather pissed. "What?" he snapped.

"You have some explaining to do." Brooklyn said as he pushed Tyson back into the house. It was a rather odd thing to see to say the least, neither guy was particularly violent type of guy but Miguel tended to be more vocal than Brooklyn so when Brooklyn took action both guys were taken by surprise, so much so that when Brooklyn pushed him Tyson fell flat on his ass with a hard thump.

"Now," Brooklyn said standing over him. "What the hell is going on?"

--------

Jerry sat beside Tala's bed still waiting for him to wake up. After what Lillie had told her it had given the impression that it would happen soon but it had been over an hour ago and counting.

"God will you just hurry up and walk up you dumb ass!" Jerry grumbled as she shifted in her seat trying to get comfortable in the chair.

There was the sound of ruffling material. "Now that's not a very nice way to speak to your big brother now is it?" Tala's voice was weak from sleep.

Jerry let out a gasp, staring at Tala. "You're alright!" she exclaimed throwing herself at the bed and her brother.

"Yeah but I could do with a drink." Tala said hugging his sister back.

"How long have you been awake for?" Jerry asked as she rested her head on his pillow.

"Since Lillie went to get you I guess, I woke up just as she was leaving the room." Tala breathed in the scent of Jerry's hair, it had been so long since he could do that.

"So you made me sit here all this time?" Jerry pushed herself off the bed looking outraged." Tala gave her a boyish smirk.

"I have been worried out of my mind and you think that you can play games with me?" Jerry's voice was rising in volume. "Well remind me not to care next time!" Jerry left the room, she was so angry right now that being around people would prove to be detrimental to all parties evolved.

--------

Kai left the living room to see what all the yelling was about even though he had a pretty good idea. Walking into Tala's room he smiled. "You're awake, welcome back. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you have been awake for quite some time too." Tala smirked. "Dude that is really low, do you know I had to force her to even leave the room?" Kai asked, now Tala was starting to look a little sheepish.

"Think that when you get up you better go and apologise to her man." Kai headed towards the door.

"Hey Kai, got any clue to why my sister smells like your cologne?" Tala asked half sitting up in bed. Kai turned back to look at him, it was Kai's turn to smirk.

--------

_A/N well there you have it and I really do mean it this time, if I don't get reviews atleast five reviews for this I'm not updating. Personally I don't think five reviews is too much to ask for. Oh and feel free to go back and review the chapters you've missed. I know that kind of made me sound like a bitch but really I'm not if you actually know me, I mean I feel bad if my brother says he had a crap lunch at work if I don't get up and pack it for him in the morning._

_Capping off. Please review! And so totally not a bitch lol_

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

Last time-

Kai left the living room to see what all the yelling was about even though he had a pretty good idea. Walking into Tala's room he smiled. "You're awake, welcome back. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you have been awake for quite some time too." Tala smirked. "Dude that is really low, do you know I had to force her to even leave the room?" Kai asked, now Tala was starting to look a little sheepish.

"Think that when you get up you better go and apologise to her man." Kai headed towards the door.

"Hey Kai, got any clue to why my sister smells like your cologne?" Tala asked half sitting up in bed. Kai turned back to look at him, it was Kai's turn to smirk.

--------

Chapter 10

--------

Tyson sat down with Miguel and Brooklyn and began to give them a very brief outline of what was going on, explaining that Biovolt had been spying on Tala and Jerry and now that they knew where they were they were in a great deal of danger so Tala and Kai had taken Lillie and Jerry and left to somewhere safer.

After that very brief outline both guys began to ask questions and the one that Brooklyn posed put Tyson in a slightly awkward situation.

"From what I saw the other day I thought Jerry was with Kai, what was she doing with Tala? Is he a friend with benefits?" Brooklyn seemed slightly pissed that he had been treated so coldly by the girl when she seemed to give affection so freely. (A/N that was the nicest way I could put Brooklyn calling Jerry a slut.)

Tyson shifted on his seat, now he was going to have to tell them information that was strictly confidential and would get him killed by Tala and Kai, the girls safety was of the upmost concern for both guys and telling someone about their details of the connection would or could put them in danger.

Brooklyn began to tap his foot on the floor impatiently waiting for Tyson's answer.

"Why do you care anyway?" Tyson, for what very well could be the first time in his life tried to do something sensible.

Miguel shifted. "Why we want to know is because I think at everything that is going on and about to go down is because of those two girls." Miguel waited for Tyson's answer.

Tyson thought about it for a minute as the tapping continued, sure Brooklyn's and Miguel's team helped them last time they defeated Biovolt but that didn't mean they could be trusted. "I don't think it is any of your business who Jerry and Lillie actually are. It affect you in no way what so ever."

"So you're saying that you don't trust us?" Brooklyn asked.

"I'm not saying that, what I am saying is that it isn't my place to tell you." Tyson got up from his chair and began to head towards the door hoping that Miguel and Brooklyn would follow him. "Look when you next see Kai and or Tala you can ask them yourselves." Tyson opened the door. (a/n Wow this is really OOC for Tyson ha?) "You can leave now."

--------

There was a knock at the door, Jerry who was in the kitchen still fuming over the nasty trick Tala had played on her went to answer it.

"Andrew! What are you doing here?" Jerry stood back to let Tala's friend inside.

"I saw that your car was back so I decided to drop in." Andrew lived on the other side of the coldersack, next door to the house that Ray now owned.

"Oh well it's good to see you. Would you like me to get Tala for you?" Jerry was heading back into the kitchen where she had previously been in the process of making a cup of tea.

"Sure, if he's around." Andrew slumped down into a chair at the table.

"I wouldn't have offered if he wasn't here. Did you have a bad day?" Andrew had been one of Tala's mates when they had been at school the previous year. Looking at him now he seemed years older.

"Oh it's nothing, work was just really full on, actually I was going to see if the two of you wanted to go to the club tonight." While Andrew had been talking Jerry had moved to where he was sitting and was now rubbing his shoulders. Andrew let out a groan of pleasure as his muscles began to relax just as Kai walked through the door.

"Ah Kai, this is Andrew, one of Tala's friends." Andrew shifted in the chair to look at the new arrival. "What aren't I your friend as well?" He said sounding hurt.

Jerry took in the look on Kai's face, "Ah I'm just going to go and get Tala." Jerry edged towards the door. As she was leaving she caught Andrew's words.

"You're Kai Hiwatari aren't you?" oh gee, Jerry though this isn't going to go too well.

Jerry rushed up to Tala's room only to find him talking to Lillie. "Ah Tala I left Andrew in the kitchen with Kai, you might want to get down there soon." Lillie was on her feet in a second, Tala however took a little longer.

"Wow, when you don't use your legs for a while they get a little shaky." Tala said as he headed for the door.

--------

In the kitchen Kai still hadn't said anything and Andrew was starting to feel a little uneasy with the situation. He was thinking of leaving when Tala walked in followed by Jerry and a girl he had never seen before.

He gave his mate a friendly smile that quickly turned into a smirk at the sight of Lillie. "Gee Tala you did some good work, who's that?" Lillie shifted under his scrutiny and went to stand next to Kai who put a protective arm around her.

"That is none of your business." Kai told him.

"Okay." Tala said shifting towards Andrew. "What can I do for you?" Tala clapped hands with Andrew and they preformed their mandatory handshake.

"I just dropped by to see if you and Jerry wanted to hit the club tonight, your, ah guests can come too if they like." Andrew gestured to Kai and Lillie.

"Uh, okay I guess what time do you want to head off?" Tala asked pulling up a seat.

"Around ten I guess, nothing really happens until then." Andrew got off his chair and took off towards the door, Jerry laughed watching him go.

"Funny, you make him nervous Kai. So are you two in?" Jerry asked Kai and Lillie.

"Jerry how do you expect to get into a club, you aren't eighteen?" (A/N Okay I don't know if the legal age in Canada is eighteen or twenty-one but for my purposes it's eighteen.)

"It is no big deal, Andrew's father owns the club, as long as I don't drink I'm allowed in." Jerry told him.

Kai shot a look at Lillie, she seemed to really be getting into the idea. "Alright."

--------

When Ray came back to the house he was filled in on the plans for the night. Ray didn't seem too keen on the idea but he decided to go along anyway.

By nine-thirty everyone was sitting in Tala's living room ready to go. (A/N okay I know I usually don't give you guys a run down on what everyone is wearing but because I feel like it you will get one now. ; )) okay.

Tala: Blue 'Skin' T shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans and black shoes.

Ray: Black jeans, white 'Head' T shirt and black shoes.

Kai: Quicksilver back button down long sleave shirt with Quicksilver written down the side in white, blue jeans and black shoes.

Lillie: Cream lace top, gun metal grey pleated knee length skirt and black knee high lace up boots.

Jerry: Black cargo pants, red camisole and black high healed shoes.

Both girls also had their makeup and hair done. Jerry's hair sat around her shoulders in loose ringlets, her makeup was done in it's very day style. In other words the basics.

Lillie had put a little more effort into her makeup and now looked a lot like a model, her hair sat in piggy tails on the sides of her head.

Andrew arrived ten minutes later and everyone divided between the two cars, Tala and Lillie went with Andrew while Ray and Kai went with Jerry who was driving Tala's car because she couldn't drink.

It was a short drive to the club and once they were inside Jerry and Tala greeted the bouncers and Andrew's father, the two had spent a great deal of time in the club over the past year, the staff were almost another family, well most of the staff anyway.

--------

"Awh come on baby what do you think, we have a two for one deal on these babies." Two hookers pushed their chests into Kai's face. Jerry who had been walking past the table on her way to get a drink stopped and frowned. For some reason the idea of other girls around Kai plain pissed her off. "Bugger off loves, what the hell do you think he id going to do with four tits, he only has two hands?" The two women seemed shocked at Jerry's appearance.

"Jerry." One of them spoke. "We didn't know you were here." They began to back away from Kai slightly.

"Well now you do. You can go now." Even though they had been dismissed one remained. "So are you going to be dancing later?" she asked with a coy smile.

"Take a look around, Tala is here and we have company I'm sure you aren't that daft that you can't figure out the answer. Oh and next time you try to cause me trouble I will get you sacked. Perks of knowing the owner." Jerry's voice was low as she dismissed the girl. Jerry continued on her way to the bar.

While she was waiting for the barman to take her order Kai came up beside her. "That was a very interesting conversation, now I'm wondering just what kind of dancing she was referring to." Kai leaned over the bar got get the barman's attention.

"Well Kai you're an intelligent guy, I'm sure you've worked out what type of club we are in, why don't you tell me what type of dancing you think I do." Jerry placed her order when the barman finally came around to her.

"Surly you don't strip." Kai sounded disbelieving but still impressed.

"Sorry to disappoint, I only pole dance, nothing to dirty or erotic mind you." Jerry took her drink off the bar and began to head back to the table to where the other guys were.

--------

Ray watched the interaction between the dancers/hookers and Jerry. It was obvious that Jerry head court over all the workers but the protectiveness over Kai worried him once again. Kai was defiantly a threat to him but at the moment he didn't feel that he was a pending threat.

He watched as Jerry and Kai came back to the table both carrying glasses, Kai sat down first. There was no room left for Jerry to sit but she was quickly pulled on to Andrew's lap where she settled. She caught his eye and offered him a smile, forcedly he sent one back but Rays' blood began to boil when Andrew began to trace circles on Jerry's leg with his index finger, he also caught the twitch in Kai's cheek.

--------

They all left the club around three, both Jerry and Lillie were dead on their feet and were nodding off on their brother's shoulders. Lillie wasn't used to being up that late and Jerry hadn't been sleeping so when they fell into bed it was with a grateful sigh.

It was now 11:00 am and everyone was beginning to climb out of bed, shower, prepare breakfast and so on. Tyson, Max, and Kenny would be arriving on a BBA bus later that afternoon. Jerry had recruited Lillie to help clean the house, she was very house proud and the boys arriving to find the house in disarray would not do at all.

Three young men watched the two girls run around the house cleaning, it was hard not to laugh at the sight. Lillie would come and clean something only for Jerry to come through a minute or two later to do the exact same thing. Ray and Kai had considered offering to help but after watching for a few minutes had decided that it was safer to be a simple bystander.

--------

Max Tyson and Kenny practically fell out of the bus when it pulled up outside Tala's house, the two figures that followed however displayed slightly more grave and poise. Jerry and Lillie faltered on their mad dash to the boys when they saw the additional unwelcome tag alongs.

Tala came to the fore ground, standing infront of the girls in a protective manner, arms crossed over his chest and looking stern. Max had already run past the wall of Tala and was in the process of spinning Lillie around in circles as she squealed in delight. Jerry hand crossed to Ray in the commotion and now stood beside him holding his hand.

"Why are you here?" Tala demanded as he watched Brooklyn and Miguel sling their sports bags over their shoulders.

"Simple, Tyson's answers were unsatisfactory so we decided to come and find out what we wanted to know first hand.

"Tyson didn't have to tell you anything, you should be grateful he told you anything." Kai was standing next to Tala.

Jerry stepped forward still clutching Ray's hand in a death grip. "What makes you think you are welcome in our home?"

"Well we figured that you two lovely ladies would be missing is, actually I'm surprised you aren't all over us right now." Miguel answered.

Jerry smirked, feeling all eyes on her she took several steps towards the unwelcome visitors. "Is that so?" Ray had quickly stepped up beside Jerry knowing fore well her impulsive nature. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist halting any sudden movements or outbursts of anger that could very well be displayed.

"Well well well, I guess you would be the one who's riding Tala, I can see his temper has rubbed off on you." Brooklyn smirked.

Jerry made a lunge for him and even managed to get out of Ray's grip but was quickly hauled by Tala. This made Brooklyn smirk even more. Tala bent down to whisper in Jerry's ear and an evil smirk played across her soft lips. Tala let her go and Jerry went to stand beside Kai.

"Are you alright Blue?" Kai asked slinging and arm over her shoulder. "Oh yeah but he won't be."

Once Jerry had left his side Tala had walked the short distance between him and Brooklyn in an increasable short amount of strides.

SMACK!

Blood stared pissing out of Brooklyn's nose. "If you ever disrespect either Jerry or Lillie ever again I will snap your neck."

Jerry? Lillie? Both names were unknown to the two teens.

"Who?" Miguel asked seeing and Brooklyn was too preoccupied mopping up his own blood.

"Oh that's right, you really don't know much at all do you. You would know them as Mage and Blue." Tala nearly laughed.

"Right, so they gave us fake names, so who is who?" this did actually make Tala laugh, "Now if I told you it would take all the fun out of it. Guys, go inside Kai and I need to have a talk with Brooklyn and Miguel."

Lillie looked wide eyed at her brother who caught her look. "No sweat Mage, we won't ugly them up too much." Tala turned to Lillie a reassuring smile.

By now both Miguel and Brooklyn were really lost, they had though they had figured out the connection but they weren't so sure.

"Come on guys, we'll show you to your rooms." Jerry led the way inside.

--------

Once everyone was inside Tala and Kai came to stand infront of Miguel and Brooklyn. "What exactly are you doing here?" Tala didn't like the idea that these two though they could just show up and be welcome.

"I thought we had already cleared this up, we want answers. Our team had been put in a bit of a compromising situation. Whatever you two are involved in effects our team, somehow we have been dragged into the problem with you." Miguel offered a slight shrug.

"It really has nothing to do with us, anyone who isn't with Biovolt is against them as far as they are concerned. There may be more to it but that doesn't effect you and is none of your concern." Kai told them, ready to go back inside and see what his girls were up to. As far as he was concerned there was nothing left to say.

"How do Blue and Mage fit into it all, as far as the beyblading world knows they are nobodies?" Brooklyn asked.

"Basically Biovolt wants them back, they are very good at what they do and are considered vital pieces in their puzzle." Tala told them, he and Kai didn't really know what Biovolts' plan was but when they found out that Jerry and Lillie were back and still good Biovolt will fight to get them back.

"Back, what do you mean back?"

"When we escaped twelve years ago we weren't the only ones that left, the girls came with us." Kai told them.

"So you've been looking after them since then?" Miguel asked indignantly.

"Well more often than not they were looking after us." Tala joked.

"Look, we aren't going to tell you anything about them but if they want you to know we have no problem with it." Kai added to Tala's brief explanation.

Both Brooklyn and Miguel nodded.

"You might as well come in." Tala offered, there was no point in being rude now was there?

Lillie came to the entrance when she heard the boys coming in but was shocked when she saw Miguel and Brooklyn enter behind them.

"Why are they still here?" Lillie demanded looking well and truly pissed.

"Lil, they aren't the enemy." Tala offered her a half smile and a shrug. Lillie didn't reply, just glared at Miguel and Brooklyn before storming off to find Max.

--------

_Okay I don't really have anything to say so lets got down to business._

_Please review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: whatever it is, chances are i don't own it, besides the storyline and the oc's

Last time-

"When we escaped twelve years ago we weren't the only ones that left, the girls came with us." Kai told them.

"So you've been looking after them since then?" Miguel asked indignantly.

"Well more often than not they were looking after us." Tala joked.

"Look, we aren't going to tell you anything about them but if they want you to know we have no problem with it." Kai added to Tala's brief explanation.

Both Brooklyn and Miguel nodded.

"You might as well come in." Tala offered, there was no point in being rude now was there?

Lillie came to the entrance when she heard the boys coming in but was shocked when she saw Miguel and Brooklyn enter behind them.

"Why are they still here?" Lillie demanded looking well and truly pissed.

"Lil, they aren't the enemy." Tala offered her a half smile and a shrug. Lillie didn't reply, just glared at Miguel and Brooklyn before storming off to find Max.

--------

Chapter 11

--------

Lillie sat in her room wishing she hadn't been so childish, why had she acted like a two year old? God she really needed to grow up but there was something about those bloody boys that brought out the worst in her. Up until this point Lillie had managed to control her urge to act childishly but, somehow, them invading her new person space, her new home something had snapped. They were uninvited interlopers and Lillie just wanted them gone.

There was a knock on the door bringing Lillie out of sulking, actually sulking wasn't quite right but then she couldn't really name what she was feeling, that had always been something she had struggled with. Naming what she was feeling. "What?" she called through the door in a low husky voice.

Tala's voice came through the door, previously he and Kai discussed about who was going to go and talk to Lillie. Kai had finally agreed to let Tala go, Tala had argued that it was only fair that he went to get Lillie, Kai had taken care of Jerry ever since he had arrived and now it was his turn to talk some responsibility for the girls, like he had so many years ago. "Lillie, can I talk to you?" Tala asked his hand resting in the door knob, waiting to be given permission before he entered a room in his own home. In a way it felt odd but he wouldn't have had it any other way, Lillie commanded respect with her quiet nature and calm manner for her to storm off like something must really be bothering her.

"I guess." Lillie called back still not getting up to open the door.

Tala twisted the doorknob before peeping inside the room, Lillie sat on the bed with several books spread out before her. As Tala got closer he noticed that the books were actually sketch books and that the drawings on the crisp white pages that he could see were very good. Expert lines of different leads and charcoals formed in-depth drawings that were completely unique.

"Did you do all these?" Tala asked looking down at the pictures with some awe. Shifting so he could get a better look Tala twisted his head from side to side and shoved his hands in his pockets to appear nonchalant.

"Why are you here Tala?" Lillie had figured that is was a little nicer than saying 'what do you want?' She had a strong urge to snap her art books shut, even though Tala seemed to like them to Lillie it was like being looked at when she was naked, it felt too raw and exposed, before her and now Tala lay her soul on those white pages, the only other person who had ever seen her work was her brother, Kai and he had been very persistent with her to actually get to see them. Sure he had been impressed but it was Kai, he loved her and he would have thought her drawings were good if they were stick people, but now with Tala looking at them made her feel exposed.

"Ha?" Tala asked still looking at the pictures.

"Why are you here?" Lillie made a move to close all of the books, once they were beside her she turned back to Tala. "Why are you here Tala?" Lillie asked yet again.

"You're upset, I came to see if you are alright." Tala sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around the room, Jerry had done a good job decorating the room.

"I'm not upset, I'm pissed off! They have no right to be here." Lillie told him in a clear voice with no real emotional tone.

"Lillie, a couple of years ago Brooklyn and Miguel helped us out, you brother and I were in deep shit with Biovolt and they hid us, they also helped when we brought Biovolt down." This really wasn't Tala's strong point and he was having trouble explaining the way things were to Lillie.

"Well you didn't do a very good job now did you? Tala I don't know what it is but I just don't trust them, there is something about them that doesn't sit well with me." Lillie fiddled with her sketch books that sat beside her, it was hard to put into words just how passionately she felt about Brooklyn and Miguel without making an ass out of herself.

"Look, they aren't going to be here for long, they are actually leaving tomorrow when the bus comes back. Are you going to stay in here until they go or are you going to come out?" Tala asked.

Lillie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Look, how about we go somewhere for the afternoon? We could go and get a coffee or something, we could see a movie?" Tala's voice was calm and confident but inside his heart was pounding, he wished she would hurry up and answer.

A coy smile played across Lillie's lips. "If I didn't know any better I would think you were asking me out. But then again I do know you. I would love to go Tala, give me a few minutes to get ready and then we can go okay?" Lillie swung her legs down so they were hanging over the edge of the bed beside Tala.

"Sure thing." Tala stood and headed towards the door, his heart was still pounding, had Lillie ever so subtly just jilted him? Had Tala Valkov just been rejected?

--------

_(A/N Anime, my anti drug. I was having writers block so I decided to watch a beyblades dvd, so right now when I'm writing this I am sitting on my brothers' bed watching Tyson get yelled at by Hillary on a big screen tv and the sad thing is, when I heard the opening song it made me smile.)_

Jerry sat in between Ray and Kai, Brooklyn and Miguel sat opposite her on the other sofa in the den. Jerry couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather not be, in between her so called boyfriend and the guy who had kissed her the day before and to top it all off she had two people she hated in her house.

Jerry was thinking of a way to get away when a loud crash came from the kitchen. On instinct Jerry jumped to her feet, alert and ready. Brooklyn and Miguel raised an eyebrow at Kai before addressing Jerry, "It's nice to see you haven't forgotten your training."

Instead of displaying the shock she was feeling Jerry just gave a wicked smirk. "And what would you know about my training?" Years of Biovolt training plus the training that she and Tala did kept the two of them in peek physical and mental form. Lillie and Kai did a similar program with each branching off into a speciality.

"Quite a lot actually." Miguel smirked allowing his eyes to do a quick scan of Jerry's body which no one in the room missed.

"I very much doubt that, all you know about me is what you bullied out of Tyson and what Kai and Tala ordained to tell you. All in all, not very much. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go and see what that noise was." Jerry gave both Brooklyn and Miguel a level stare before heading towards the door. "Oh and if you ever look at me like that again I will have Tala maim you, I would do it myself but then I would actually have to touch you." As Jerry left the room she heard both Kai and Ray laughing.

--------

Tyson and Max looked at one another with sheepish glances, this really wasn't good. "Maybe if we leave now they wont know it was us." Tyson offered.

"Tyson, you ball had your name on it." Max reminded his friend, Max was often considered the skittish one mainly because he tried to spend most of his life high on sugar and Tyson was considered stupid but really neither was true. Max's easygoing and light heartedness gave him his childish reputation where as Tyson's open mouth then think philosophy gave him the reputation of an idiot.

"TYSON!" a loud voice called from the kitchen.

--------

Jerry stood with her hands on her hips looking at the broken glass that littered the kitchen floor, a cool breeze blew through the now broken window rustling the curtain.

"Ha, yeah?" Tyson's slightly nervous voice came through the window. Jerry bent to pick up the ball that now lay at her feet.

"Can you come here please?" Jerry went to open the kitchen door that lead out into the back yard. "Max you too please." Jerry had a bright smile on her face the whole time. Tyson and Max made their way over to Jerry, taking off their baseball mitts as they went.

"Now I'm going to call the insurance company then the security company to let them know that we have a broken window and while I do that you two are going to clean up the glass."

"You're not mad?" Max asked looking totally innocent.

"No, it was an accident, I know you didn't mean to break my window, besides it got me out of that room. I could really use a cigarette right about now though." Jerry tossed the ball back to Tyson. "Next time, use the park." Both boys gave a nervous laugh as they rubbing the back of their heads.

"You don't smoke." Tyson said imputing some of his wisdom.

"No but it's moments like these I would like too." Jerry tossed the ball back to Tyson. Jerry left the kitchen, heading to the office where she sat herself down in Tala's leather swivel chair and picked up the cordless phone. Rifling through their address book she found the two numbers she was after.

--------

"So did you have a good time?" Tala and Lillie walked beside one another as they walked around the mall.

"Yeah I did, thankyou." As Lillie walked she bumped shoulder with Tala, well she would have if she was a foot taller.

"We should do it again some time." Tala looked down at Lillie's pretty face to see how she would take his suggestion.

"Sure, but don't we have training tomorrow, and from then on until the tournament?" Lillie looked up at him with a huge smile.

"Yeah but I'm sure we can schedule a day off." Tala laughed lightly.

"Sounds good to me." Lillie grabbed Tala's hand and began to swing it between them.

--------

"Hey Kai?" Jerry was finally off the phone and now had a question.

Kai looked up from where he sat reading 'Jack the Ripper.' "Yeah?" Kai rested the book in his lap.

"While I was listening to endless elevator music I had an idea, you and Tala are so eager to keep me and Lillie out of competitions and the spot light, why don't you just use two people from the BBA Training Squad?" Jerry went to sit down on the carpet infront of him.

Kai smirked looking down at Jerry. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Why, was that a dumb question?" Jerry looked puzzled.

"They aren't good enough Jerry." Jerry nodded. "Oh, okay it was just a thought."

"Good thinking though, nice to see you're on the ball." Kai gave Jerry a pat on the head a lot like when he had dismissed back in Tyson's bathroom.

--------

Kai and Tala sat at the kitchen table late into the night, drinking coffee and planning the training that would commence the following day. Max, Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Jerry and Lillie were all asleep in their respective rooms while Miguel and Brooklyn were sprawled out on the living room floor on makeshift beds that Jerry had made up for them.

"You know, Jerry called me Bear the other day." Tala looked up from where he had been making notes on an old exercise book.

"She what?" Tala was shocked, as far as he knew Jerry hadn't ever remembered anything from before she got ill.

"She doesn't remember anything, she said it slipped out, but it's still something I guess." Kai sighed and rubbed his eyes, it was late and he was very tired.

"You know what, I think we should do some basic survival training to start off with. There is an old unused army base not too far from here with woodland all around. We could use it as a base and work from there, try to make it like the ones we use to go on in Russia. See if anything triggers any memories." Tala offered his idea.

"Yeah it might actually work, besides Tyson, Max and Kenny could use some toughening up." Kai admitted.

"What and Ray doesn't?" Tala smirked.

"No Ray is nearly as tough as us." Kai admitted.

"What do you think about Jerry and Ray? I mean I've been asleep for nearly a week and it was kind of weird how he came with us." Tala questioned.

"I don't really know, they are good friends but as for something more, I don't know." Kai told him, actually Kai did have a feeling that there was something there but after him kissing Jerry the day before he thought it best to throw up smoke screens.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jerry came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes looking totally dishevelled in a pair of pink pyjama pants and a pink bra. (A/N look I know it sounds a little scanty but that is what I slept in last night so meh!) Jerry went to the sink and poured herself a glass of water before going and sitting on her brothers' lap.

We're planning the training for tomorrow." Tala told her as he smoothed her hair. Jerry picked up the exercise book from infront of him and read it over. "Cool, sounds like a camping trip." Jerry put the book down before picking up her glass of water again. Once it was finished she placed it back on the table before snuggling into Tala's chest once again.

Kai watched the interaction between Tala and Jerry with a small smile, it was so them! Though he couldn't help how every so often his eyes would come to rest on Jerry's chest. It wasn't long before Jerry had fallen asleep once again.

"So we're taking the very basics, no food, just cloths and water. Everyone carries their own things, we make camp at night. It should be fun watching Tyson, Max and Kenny try to hunt." Tala and Kai both laughed at the image that little gem produced.

"Yeah, anyway I'm going to put Jerry to bed or she will have a sore neck in the morning." Tala starched his arms but quickly returned to his original position as Jerry began to slide of his lap. Kai laughed once again.

"Do you want me to take her up?" Kai offered standing and stretching.

"I don't see why not, my legs have started to go to sleep anyway." Tala pushed back in his chair so Kai could pick up Jerry.

Once Jerry was in Kai's arms he shifted so she was easier to carry, saying goodnight to Tala Kai left the room and headed towards the stairs. When he got to Jerry's room he stopped, he had never been in Jerry's room before, never even seen inside it. It was nice to say the least, it was a lot like Lillie's room, no expense spared, the best way Kai could explain the room was classy, the room was classy. Cream walls with antique white ceilings and skirting boards and cherry wood floor boards. There was a white rug on the floor and centred on it was an antique queen size bed. On the far wall there was a built in fire place, bookshelves on either side with an embroider love seat facing the fire.

A lamp beside the bed let out a soft glow, Kai carried Jerry over to the bed before laying her down and pulling the covers up to her chin. Kissing her on the forehead Kai whispered goodnight before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

As Kai walked down the hall towards his room it struck him just how similar Lillie and Jerry actually were, even though they had grown up on different sides of the world they hadn't lost who they were and that he was proud of. The girls were down to earth, smart, caring and the most important they were happy. Just before he turned in Kai stuck hid head in Lillie's room to check that she was alright.

--------

Kai fell fully dressed on his bed, within minutes he was sound asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day once they got rid of Brooklyn and Miguel the plan would be explained to everyone. It should be fun.

--------

_Well there you go, please review. i would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing the past few days it has made me feel great and at the moment i really need that so cheers. feel free to check out my bebo page the line is in my profile._

_infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still don't own beyblades, I really should work on that.

Last time-

Kai fell fully dressed on his bed, within minutes he was sound asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day once they got rid of Brooklyn and Miguel the plan would be explained to everyone. It should be fun.

--------

Chapter 12

--------

Miguel and Brooklyn were gone by ten after Jerry had insisted on cooking them breakfast, in any other circumstances Jerry would have kicked them out but considering they were in her house she had too. Lillie on the other hand stayed stolid until they left and wasn't sad to see the back of them.

"Alright before we go anywhere we have a few things to discuss." Jerry sat down at the table with everyone else.

Everyone at the table quietened down to listen to what Jerry had to say. "Right, first off we need to work out who is going to be captain." Everyone looked at Jerry with slight confusion. "What? If we are going to go on a wilderness trek we need to know who we will be talking orders from." Jerry shrugged.

Lillie nodded. "Actually I've been thinking about it and I think we shouldn't have a captain and vice captain, we should have two captains. Kai and Tala, I mean I'm sure that Kai and Tala can work together, what do you guys think?"

There were murmurs from all the boys but no real answer. "Well I think it is a great idea, should we vote or something?" Jerry piped in giving Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny dirty looks.

"Um okay." Max added after Jerry's nasty look.

"Well that's three of us, you two don't count cause you are involved in the outcome." Lillie gestured towards Kai and Tala. "So are you going to agree or are we going to have to hurt you?" Lillie crossed her arms.

Tyson, Ray and Kenny slowly raised their hands. "Good, now that that was settled our two captains can take over and they can tell us what is going to happen." Lillie sat back in her chair looking pleased with herself.

Kai and Tala looked at one another, Tala shrugged. "Right, go and get ready, don't bring anything you don't need. Pack light because you will be carrying everything you take, nothing electronic because there is no power. Max no lollies and Tyson do not bring food." Both boys looked shock at their orders.

"But what are we going to eat if we don't take food?" Tyson demanded looking slightly paler that he did before. Kai and Tala just smirked.

"Guys this is training not a school camp. Now go and get your stuff." Tala dismissed everyone before he stood from the table and went to pack his bag.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was sitting in the lounge room waiting for Lillie and Jerry. Moments later the girls appeared in the door way.

Lillie and Jerry smirked at the boys reactions to their chosen attire. Both girls were in cargo pants, combat boots, and sports bras covered by small tank tops, ready for their adventure. Kai however couldn't get past the tattoo just above Jerry's right breast. Tala was having a similar problem with Lillie but hid it better than Kai.

"Tala let you get a tat, nice, what's it mean?" Jerry looked down at the tattoo she didn't realise was showing.

"It's superstition Kai." Jerry told him before hauling her backpack over her shoulder and heading towards the car.

Once the boys were in Tala's garage confusion reigned. There were four cars in the garage, two belong to Jerry and two belonging to Tala. (A/N look I know that four cars is a little excessive but meh, they have money and Mr Dickenson keeps buying them things so why not?) Kai and Tala stood behind them smirking, waiting to see what they would do. Kai's garage was very simular to Tala's he had four cars but Lillie didn't have her licence yet but when she did two of the cars would belong hers.

"Oh come on, this really isn't that hard! We need to take two cars because we all won't fit in one, now we are going into the forest so which ones do you think would be appropriate?" Jerry and Lillie had come in behind the boys. There was no answer which made Jerry sigh, pulling two sets of keys out of her pocket she pressed the central locking button on both sets of keys. Lights flashed on two Jeeps. "Right, now does that narrow it down a bit?" Jerry asked walking towards her Jeep after tossing Tala his keys.

"You have four cars!" Was all Max managed to say.

Jerry shock her head as Tala and Kai tried not to laugh. "Tala, Max is going with you." Tala stopped smirking and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Jerry climbed into her silver Wrangler Renegade and Tala walked towards the black one. "Kai you are going with Jerry." Kai nodded and went to get in the passenger seat. Lillie did the same, pulling herself up next to Tala, Max and Kenny climbed into the back. Tyson and Ray got into the back of Jerry's Jeep.

Tala pressed a button to open the door infront of his Jeep, Jerry did the same but waited for Tala to go first, it had been agreed that she would follow Tala, after all Tala was more familiar with the area that they were going to. After pressing the button one again the doors closed behind the cars and they were off, heading towards the highway.

---Jerry's car---

Jerry pulled her shades down over her eyes to block out the glair coming off the road and turned on the CD player. The black parade came out of all twelve speakers. It was quite loud because last time Jerry had been in the car she had been alone, turning it down she shot the boys in the back and apologetic smile in the rear vision mirror.

"So you have four cars?" Tyson was still in awe.

"No actually two of them are Tala's, besides we didn't pay for them so it's all good." Jerry told him at the same time as sending a wink in Kai's direction.

"You didn't pay for them?" Tyson asked with wonder. "Are they hot?"

"Nope, Mr D brought Tala the black Beamer so that we had a car after the nanny left, when I got my learners Mr D brought me the Saab convert and then when I actually got my licence be brought me the Jeep and because he had only gotten Tala one car he got a Jeep too.

"Wow that's cool, how come I didn't get a car?" Tyson asked looking slightly put out now.

"Well for starters Tyson you don't have your licence and secondly I wouldn't trust you with a car." Kai answered.

"Ha, very funny, everyone's a bloody comedian." Tyson muttered. Ray laughed softly causing Jerry to smile.

Jerry's cell phone rang shortly after, switching it to speaker. "Yeah?" She answered once the music had been turned down.

"Hey girl, where have you been all week?" the voice of Jemma on of Jerry's friends filled the car.

"I've been down south with Tala, how are you?" Jerry was happy to hear from her friend, when they had left neither Jerry or Tala told anyone where they were going.

"Great actually, I've had a lot of male attention the past week without you at school." Jemma laughed into the phone. Jerry couldn't help but smirk at Kai's raised eyebrow.

"Gee it's nice to know I was missed." Jerry laughed along with her friend.

"Yeah you know it, so what are you up to?" Jemma asked. "I was thinking we could do something tomorrow."

"Sorry Jems, no can do. I'm going away for a couple of weeks." Jerry told her with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What! Again?" Jemma demanded.

"Yeah, hey guys say hello to Jemma." Jerry laughed as all the boys in the car said hello to the person on the other end of the line.

"Dude three guys? Who are they?" Jemma was sounding slightly jealous.

"Kai, Ray and Tyson. Kenny, Max and Lillie are with Tala." Jerry told her.

"Why do those names sound familiar?" Jemma wondered.

"Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny as in the Blade Breakers." Jerry told her friend.

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "Oh fuck, I've been babbling infront of the worlds most highly ranking team! FUCK Jerry you could have told me sooner! God how do you know them anyway?" Jem wanted to know.

"Well I've know Kai my entire life and I met the others about two weeks ago." Jerry told her.

"Oh my god I can't believe you! You are related to the second hottest guy in existence and you know the first, how could you not tell me that, we are meant to be best friends!" Jemma demanded.

Jerry laughed. "Well it never came up, and just so you know your dream boat is sitting right next to me and he has a wicked smirk on his face."

"You bitch, you have me on speaker phone." Jemma yelled into the phone and car.

"Jems, I'm driving, I can hardly hold the phone now can I? Besides I don't want a ticket." Jerry placated.

"Alright well I have to go to the shops for mum so I better go. I'll talk to ya later." Jem said.

"Coolies, I'll call you when I get back okay?" Jerry asked.

"Yep I'll talk to ya then." Jemma disconnected. Jerry shock her head, she was going to get bitch slapped next time she saw Jemma.

"Well that was amusing." Kai stated as he stared out the window.

---Tala's car---

Tala's cell rang, he answered putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Tala reconfigured the number but couldn't understand why Jemma was calling him.

"Oh My God! Can you believe what that bitch just did to me? That bitch who just happens to be my best friend and you little sister." Jemma nearly yelled.

"Ah no but I guess you are going to tell me." Tala laughed, Jemma was a great kid, though she wasn't really a kid Tala had never thought of her as anything else.

"I just called her and she put me on speaker phone, she has half of the blood Blade Breakers in her car for fucks sake and I made a complete ass out of myself and what's worse is Kai is in her car, I just want to crawl under a rock and die." Jemma ranted.

"Hey don't worry about it, Kai doesn't have a very high opinion for people anyway, I'm sure he doesn't thing any less of you." Lillie piped in as everyone in the car smiled or smirked.

"Who are you?" Jemma asked, not realising that she was on speaker phone again.

"Lillie, who are you?" Lillie asked politely.

"Jemma, hang on, I am so going to kill you Tala, seriously I hope you never want to have children cause I am going to cut off your balls! So Lillie you aren't part of the Blade Breakers and I don't know you so what are you doing with them and Tala?" Jemma was beyond embarrassment so decided to let it go and extract information.

"Oh I came over here from Australia with Kai." Lillie told her.

"Oh so you're his girlfriend, why are in a car with Tala instead of Kai?" Jemma wondered.

"Ha, not quite. Kai is my brother."

"Kai doesn't have a sister." Jemma stated.

"Um I can assure you that he does. Tala am I Kai's sister?" Lillie asked.

"Sure are. Look Jems we're going to have to go and I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about Lillie." Tala said.

"Um sure but why?" Jemma wondered.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you another day okay?" Tala asked.

"Yeah whatever. Bye Tala and everyone else."

"Bye." Everyone chorister before Tala pressed a button and the line went dead.

--------

After an hour and a half everyone was happy to get out of the car and stretch their legs. "Is this it?" Kenny asked sounding sightly disgusted. Everyone looked around at the low roofed buildings behind the high razer wire fence.

"Yep it is, the barracks are on the far left of the compound, grab your stuff and lets go." Tala commanded as he opened the back door to his Jeep. "Oh yeah, watch out for bear traps I don't think we brought enough band aids for anyone to stand on one of them." The Blade Breaker boy laughed nervously.

Ten minutes later everyone was standing in the middle of the dormitory looking around of the unmade low slung army beds, sixteen in all each with its own footlocker.

Lillie walked to a grimy window, peering though she could vaguely make out the shapes of other buildings. Bringing up a hand she wiped away some of the grime, this was like being back at the abbey but with sunlight. The part of the abbey that the children frequented was all underground passages and dark rooms. Shaking her head to rid herself of the images Lillie turned back to the others just in time to catch what Kai was saying. "Right we aren't doing any training today, you'll all get settled and later we are all going to go hunting."

"Hunting?" Max asked in a slightly high pitched voice.

"Yes Max hunting, how else are we going to eat?" Max just whimpered before flopping down on an unmade bed.

"Any other question?" Kai addressed everyone.

"Uh," Kenny piped up not really sure he wanted to hear the answer. "About the power supply?"

"There is none." Kai watched as Kenny went to the nearest foot locker and sat down putting his head between his knees and breathing heavily. Kai shook his head.

"God I don't get what your problem is, all of you! This is nothing, this is cruisy compared to what we've been through. Be grateful you have a roof and a bed and walls." Jerry said before storming out of the barracks

"Well someone's high strung." Tyson muttered.

It was Lillie's turn to snap. "No, Jerry is right, you guys are so soft, we had none of this. If this is how you behave I don't know how you became world champions." Lillie followed Jerry out the door slamming it behind her.

"They aren't taking this as well as I expected." Tala ran his hands over his face in frustration. He knew that this was going to be hard on Jerry and Lillie but he had hoped that they would rise to the occasion.

"Maybe we should send them home, they can practise there and besides they already know what we are going to teach the others." Kai at that moment was fighting a desire to run after the girls.

"It's still early days yet, I think they will be fine with some time, anyway I thought this might help Jerry with her memory that's why I tried to make it as much like that trip as I could, maybe something will happen that will trigger her memory. Having you around has made a difference I think and I figured this could be closure for them." Tala stood staring out the window Lillie had smeared clean.

"I'm not going to do anything that is going to damage them Tala, they are already damaged good, we all are. Lillie tries to block it all out but she still doesn't sleep properly. Jerry wants to remember but I don't know if she really needs too, I mean it would help her understand herself better but I don't know if she would cope." Kai crossed his arms and let out a sigh, he didn't know what to do with Lillie and Jerry.

--------

Jerry was sitting on the hood of her Jeep when Lillie found her.

"Yeah I know I shouldn't have snapped at them but I stood in that room and my heart started beating so fast I thought it was going to jump out of my chest, I could hear the blood pounding in my ears and they were worried about electricity! It's so stupid, they have had everything so easy and they don't even realise it." Jerry shivered and pulled her knees up to her chest.

The car shifted as Lillie climbed up beside her. "Yeah I know, I told them that before I came out here. That room, it's suffocating, I couldn't breath. Lillie rested her head on Jerry's shoulder.

"I feel so cold, I mean it gets cold here but it's colder, like a Russian blizzard. I can feel it in my bones." Jerry let out a little laugh, dangling her keys infront of Lillie she continued. "I was seriously considering going home, I don't know if can handle this."

"Nah, we'll stay here and get through this together, like we always did, don't let Voltaire and Boris beat you Jerry. You are stronger than they will ever know, show the world who you are and what you are capable of." Lillie jumped off the Jeep. "Come on, lets go and light a fire, lets knock those boys socks off." Lillie began to walk towards the wood pile she had seen previously gesturing for Jerry to follow. Jerry gave Lillie a weak smile before sliding off the front of the Jeep and repocketing her keys. "Yeah, lets rock some socks.

--------

_Okay guys sorry for the wait but here it is anyway. I hope you all like it._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

Last time-

"Yeah I know I shouldn't have snapped at them but I stood in that room and my heart started beating so fast I thought it was going to jump out of my chest, I could hear the blood pounding in my ears and they were worried about electricity! It's so stupid, they have had everything so easy and they don't even realise it." Jerry shivered and pulled her knees up to her chest.

The car shifted as Lillie climbed up beside her. "Yeah I know, I told them that before I came out here. That room, it's suffocating, I couldn't breath. Lillie rested her head on Jerry's shoulder.

"I feel so cold, I mean it gets cold her but it's colder, like a Russian blizzard. I can feel it in my bones." Jerry let out a little laugh, dangling her keys infront of Lillie she continued. "I was seriously considering going home, I don't know if can handle this."

"Nah, we'll stay here and get through this together, like we always did, don't let Voltaire and Boris beat you Jerry. You are stronger that they will ever know, show the world who you are and what you are capable of." Lillie jumped off the Jeep. "Come on, lets go and light a fire, lets knock those boys socks off." Lillie began to walk towards the wood pile she had seen previously gesturing for Jerry to follow. Jerry gave Lillie a weak smile before sliding off the front of the Jeep and repocketing her keys. "Yeah, lets rock some sox.

--------

Chapter 13

--------

Two hours later Lillie and Jerry were piling wood in a huge pile in a clearing in the compound for a fire, there was also a large pile of wood set to one side. "Should we light it now or wait until it is nearly dark?" Lillie wondered as she surveyed the two wood piles.

"Maybe a little later, I might go and get settled in, make my bed that kind of thing." Jerry offered.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea, I wonder what the boys have been doing?" Lillie said as she followed Jerry towards the barracks.

"Well I guess we will find out." The two girls rounded the corner to the barracks, it was very quiet, there wasn't even a breeze to rustle leaves on the nearby trees. Lillie and Jerry exchanges looks, in their mind it wasn't good. Jerry cracked her knuckles not sure what she was expecting. Lillie stood a few steps behind with her hand resting on her blade. The sound of shuffling feet was heard from the other side of the building then there was a low groan. Jerry and Lillie exchanged looks once again before they crept to the side of the building so they could see who was there. The sight before them made both girls laugh, ten metres away stood Tyson, peeing on a tree trunk. Hearing the laughter Tyson spun around to see who was there and was greeted by Lillie and Jerry who only laughed harder.

"What's so funny?" there was the sound of more footsteps and Tala and Kai appeared around the corner. Seeing Tyson standing there with his pants around his knees made both boys smirk. Jerry and Lillie clung to their brothers as their bodies wracked with heaving laughter. Kai and Tala put their arms around their sisters shoulders and lead them away giving Tyson some privacy.

When they were around the corner, all four collapsed on the ground laughing. It took them several minutes for them all to compose themselves and they could stand.

"So," Tala said when he could finally breathe. "What have you two been up too?"

"How about we show you?" Lillie asked as she brushed dirt off her pants.

"Sure." Lillie lead the way to where she and Jerry has spent the last two hour working. The boys looked at the two large piles of wood and the benches they had made out of old tree trunks.Tala noticed the pile of dirt a short distance away from one of the piles of wood.

"What's with the dirt?" Tala asked eying the mound of freshly turned earth.

"We dug a fire pit." Lillie told him sounding very proud of herself.

"So that is what you have been up too." Kai put in.

"Well yeah." Jerry told them feeling rather smug. Now the boy did look impressed.

"Anyway, Lillie how about we go and get settled in?" Lillie nodded at Jerry's suggestion.

"Well we actually did that for you, your beds are made. We would have put your cloths away but the foot lockers were really dingy and dirty so we decided we would live out of our bags." Tala told Jerry

"What have the others been up to?" Lillie asked as she slung her arm around her older and taller brother's shoulders.

"Um, Kenny has been quietly sobbing on his bed, Tyson and Max were playing cards and Ray went exploring." Kai finished at the same time as Jerry spin around to face him.

"Ray went exploring? How long ago, we haven't seen him." Jerry sounded rather anxious.

"About an hour ago I think." Tala told her.

"Okay," Jerry looked around as if expecting Ray to suddenly appear. "I'm going to go look for him, I should be back in an hour." Jerry began to walk away towards the barracks once again, it would be smart to check that he hadn't come back before she went traipsing around the woods looking for him.

--------

Ray sat on a log that starched out over a turn in the river, the water below him was clear but stained the colour of tea from fallen leaves. If the weather wasn't so cold Ray would have considered going for a swim, the water looked inviting, crystal clear and sparkling though that was only a brief thought, what was really on Ray's mind was Jerry. Now that Ray actually allowed himself to question his motives he was coming up with some very unsatisfactory answers. What was he doing with Jerry? It had been an impulse to kiss her back! He was caught up in the moment and he didn't want to loose her as a friend and she was distraught so he did what he could. Ray had never felt a connection as strong as the one he had with Jerry, not even with Mariah, and he had only know Jerry for such a short time. He had tried to have romantic feelings towards her he really had but there was something missing, something so indiscernible he couldn't put his finger on it. He really did want to like Jerry but the spark was missing.

Then there was Kai, he had gotten such satisfaction when Jerry had kissed him, like she had chosen him over Kai, it was stupid, especially because Kai was his captain but being chosen over him, well it felt good! Better than good, great even. He had beaten Kai at his own game and somehow that made him feel even better, he had gotten the girl that Kai wanted. Still, no one knew that they were actually together because Jerry wanted him alive and he, Ray was accustomed to his limbs being where they were, infact he could say he was rather attached to them.

Ray let out a long low sigh, he had to do it and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

--------

Now that Jerry was over her momentary mental breakdown she felt a lot better, this whole trip wasn't going to be so bad, fun even. Now all she had to do was find her boyfriend and bring him back to the old base and everything would be fine. She felt like an exploring making her own trail through the wilderness, it was as if no one had ever trod the ground she was walking on, some times Jerry thought she had been born in the wrong century, in her day dreams Jerry saw herself on a old fashioned boat sailing out of an oriental port to discover uncharted corners of the globe or trail blazing through a tropical forest, pith helmet atop her head and pistol in hand and a troop of natives following her as she discovered new plants, animals, rivers and mountains. Jerry shook her head now was not the time to let her thoughts run away with her she had to find Ray. She smiled to herself, she had actually made that sound like a chore. Finding Ray was easy all she had to do was get Vixen to pick up on Drigger's power vibes and she would be lead straight to him it was like having satellite navigation. Oh there was a guilty twinge, Jerry had been neglecting her bitbeast the past weeks and she felt bad but she had promised herself and Vixen that she would make it up to her. Jerry turned her thoughts to Ray, thinking about Ray gave Jerry a throbbing pain just about where her heart was, she had been a lousy girlfriend. She had let him down on so many fronts and yet he had never complained, he was always there when she needed him with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye to cheer her up or calm her down and what had she done? Nothing, she had been so caught up in her own problems and self doubt that she had forgotten that he was there for her, to be honest with herself ever since they came back to her and Tala's house Jerry had hardly spared a thought for Ray, even fewer since Kai had kissed her. God why had he done that? He had to be messing with her mind cause there was no way that Kai would like her, but then why had he done it? Jerry knew deep down that Kai wasn't the type fool people and jerk them around least of all her so what was he up to? The idea of him liking her was laughable it couldn't be it. Oh well, Jerry let out a long frustrated sight that blew her fringe around her face, when she had the time she would have to do some more thinking but right now she had to find Ray.

--------

Max looked around the room, he really wasn't all that keen on it. There was no colour and very little light, all the dust in the air made it feel heavy. He sighed and berried his face in his hands, Max's blood sugar was low, not low exactly but at the normal level and it hade him feel drained and dull, it made him feel like the room he was sitting in.

After several more minutes of moping Max had had enough, this wasn't him, he was never blue or down or depressed. That settled it he had to do something, something fun and exciting, something Max. But what? It seemed that without any sugar he was just like everyone else, he would hate to call everyone dull but that was how he felt, flat.

"Tyson." Max whined as he shifted his body so that he could lay on his bunk, with any luck Tyson would have an idea.

--------

Jerry found Ray easily enough, sitting on a log that had fallen over a stream. A cool breeze blew through the over hanging branches causing dappled light to dance over the ground and reflect like fairy lights.

Broken skies, heartaches that flowers won't mend

Say goodbye knowing that this is the end

Tender dreams, shadows fall

Love too sweet, to recall

Dry your eyes, Face the dawn

Life will go on

Jerry plopped down on the log beside Ray. "Hello." Jerry said in a breath of air.

"Hello Jerry." Ray gave her a gentle smile, the kind that would melt any female bones. "Jerry there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about." Ray folded his fingers across his lap though he had been trained not to, crossing you fingers cut off blood circulation and that was very bad.

"What?"

"Jerry, I think we should go back to being friends, our relationship seems to work better that way. Since we have been together we have barely spent any time in the same room." Ray offered with substantial evidence to back up his decision.

"But Ray the circumstances of our relationship have hardly been normal." Jerry countered

All day long thought that we still had a chance

Letting go, this is the end of romance

Broken hearts find your way

Make it through just this day

Face the world on your own

Life will go on, life will go on

"Though I have to honest, I was actually going to say the same thing, we aren't the same anymore, I think I was so scared at the idea of having to leave you that I did the first thing that came to my head. My heart started pounding and well, well I guess I lost it." Jerry told him.

Ray felt instantly lighter, Jerry had been having the exact same thoughts. Though it did hurt his pride a little that Jerry had been thinking of breaking up with him.

There'll be blue skies, every true love

Someday I'll hold you again

They'll be blue skies in a better world, darlin'

"So are we friends again?" Jerry asked sounding hopeful. Ray gave her a reassuring smile. "Jerry I wouldn't have it any other way. Infact I consider you one of my closest." Jerry smiled at Ray, everything was falling into place now. All she needed was her memory and her life would be perfect, she was with Lillie and Kai again, she had made new friends, it didn't take much to make her happy.

"You like Kai don't you?" Ray was looking at Jerry, watching her daydream. The colour drained form her face before it was replaced with a blush, Jerry looked at her feet. "It's okay you can tell me, I'm not going to go and blab it to everyone." Ray was determined to get this out of her, once she finally said it she might even do something about it. It wasn't dead obvious but Ray knew Jerry and Kai, Jerry was slightly hard to read but Kai had never acted the way he did around Jerry, Kai always knew what was going on around him, even with his eyes closed but for Jerry, he bothered to open his eyes. The way he looked at her, looked out for her and even went out of his way to talk to her even if it wasn't obvious to the others Ray could see it. Kai had fallen.

Tender dreams, shadows fall

Love too sweet, to recall

Dry your eyes, Face the dawn

Life will go on, life will go on

"I have no idea how I really feel about Kai, there is so much past between us and then there is the huge gap where we didn't see each other for years. I don't want to get involved with him and find out that he isn't the Kai that I think I know and love." Ray watched her, nodding slightly. "Are you aware that you just said you loved Kai?" Ray was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes Ray, I'm just not sure what type of love it is and besides what is going to happen when all this is over? I will be left high and dry, he and Lillie will go back to Australia and Tala and I will go home and it will be as if none of this ever happened. I don't want something short term with Kai. I mean you are only a few hours away so if we had stayed together we could have made it work but Australia is so far away, it's the other side of the world for crying out loud." Jerry finished with a sigh, what she needed now was some or Ray's great advice.

Broken heart find your way

Make it through just this day

Face the world on your own

Life will go on

"I can't tell you what to do about Kai, but if you both want it bad enough it will work." That hadn't been what Jerry had wanted to hear, she needed something along the lines of 'go get him' but sadly she was left hanging. "Come on, lets go back I'm really cold." Ray looked at Jerry in surprise, it wasn't that cold but sure enough Jerry's lips were turning blue and her teeth were beginning to chatter.

--------

Ray was worried, there was something wrong with Jerry, she had been kind of funny since they got here and he was left debating if he thought the problem was serous enough to tell Tala or Kai and then which one would he tell? But what if there was something seriously wrong with her and he hadn't bothered to tell anyone? So many questions. Ray's mind cut to the chase, he would tell Tala, after all he was Jerry's brother and he would know if it was something to be worried about.

--------

Tala smiled, a great big cheesy grin. This was the best news he had heard all day, he and Kai's plan was working, sure Jerry hadn't remembered anything yet but she was getting the feelings back. Ray watched the grin spread across Tala's face, okay well maybe it hadn't been a bad thing. "Ah do you mind telling me how you sister behaving oddly is a good thing, I think she might be sick." Ray demanded, maybe he should have told Kai.

"She's getting better Ray, she is remembering." Ray watched as Tala jumped from his seat, it was obvious that he didn't know what to do next though. Ray let a smile cross his face. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Ray my friend I have no idea what so ever." The two shared a goofy grin before Tala sat down again. "Tell me everything, I want to hear it all again, ever detail of what she said."

-------------

Well there is another one for you guys. Happy new years

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I don't own it.

Last time-

Tala smiled, a great big cheesy grin. This was the best news he had heard all day, he and Kai's plan was working, sure Jerry hadn't remembered anything yet but she was getting the feelings back. Ray watched the grin spread across Tala's face, okay well maybe it hadn't been a bad thing. "Ah do you mind telling me how you sister behaving oddly is a good thing, I think she might be sick." Ray demanded, maybe he should have told Kai.

"She's getting better Ray, she is remembering." Ray watched as Tala jumped from his seat, it was obvious that he didn't know what to do next though. Ray let a smile cross his face. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Ray my friend I have no idea what so ever." The two shared a goofy grin before Tala sat down again. "Tell me everything, I want to hear it all again, ever detail of what she said."

--

Chapter 14

"Why are there no fish?" Tyson looked down into the water below. Kai had taken everyone fishing to see if they could actually catch anything for dinner but it wasn't that bigger deal if nothing was caught. The night before Kai and Tala had hidden a heap of food in both Jeeps, but it was fun watching Tyson panic.

"Well maybe if you stopped throwing rocks in the water you might catch something." Lillie told him from where she sat under a tree with Jerry. Both girls knew about the food situation so neither felt the urge to fish. "Hey why aren't you two fishing? Don't you want to eat?" Tyson was sounding slightly hysterical by now.

"No not really, we used to go long periods without food." Jerry said offhandedly before she went very quiet. Tala and Kai were both staring at her waiting for her to say something else, anything! But nothing came. Jerry stood, shaking her head. "Um I need to go for a walk." Jerry looked at everyone before she began to walk back to camp.

Tala and Kai exchanged glances, she had never come out with anything like that before. "What do you think?" Tala asked Kai sounding hopeful. "I don't know but I have an idea, keep everyone here for a while." Tala nodded at Kai's request. Kai turned and followed Jerry away from the creek.

Tala turned when he felt a hand on his arm. "Was that a good thing?" Lillie stood beside him looking hopeful. "I hope so Lil, she's come a long way today," a worried look crossed Tala's face. "I just hope Kai doesn't push her too far."

"What's he going to do?" Lillie looked up into Tala's brilliant blue eyes. "I have no idea." Neither were aware of the four sets of eyes that were staring at the two of them, listening intently.

--

Kai arrived back at the camp site just in time to see Jerry pouring cero onto the fire. "What are you doing?" Jerry jumped at the sound of Kai's voice. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Jerry asked in a dull tone.

"It looks like you are cheating to me." Kai said matching her dull voice. Jerry sent him a look before striking a match and throwing it into the fire pit, flames erupted within the pit as it sucked greedily at the air. Jerry stood back from the initial burst of heat. "What are you doing here Kai?" Jerry sat down on one of the benches she and Lillie had made earlier that day. Kai crossed the clearing and sat down beside her. "What do you think I'm doing here?" Jerry gave him a look, waiting for him to answer her question.

"Give me your hand." Kai put his hand out for Jerry to take. "Um, why?" Jerry didn't look at him this time, instead stared straight into the flames.

"Jerry," Kai tried again. "Give me your hand." She let out a sigh as she looked across at him. God he was good looking in person, all the photos in the magazines she had seen hadn't done him an ounce of justice. Jerry took her hand out of her lap where it had been grasping the other and put it in Kai's out stretched one but quickly pulled it away when a jolt ran up her arm. Kai caught her by the wrist and pulled her hand back to his. Jerry watched with wide eyes and Kai placed her hand gently on his knee and began to draw circles on her palm with him index finger. "Kai what?" Jerry didn't finish her question, just turned back to the fire and closed her eyes.

"Kai why are you doing this to me?" Kai looked across at her closed eyes. "Doing what Jerry?" he had done it again, answered her question with another question. "Look Kai I have no idea what your intentions are but I have no intention of being used." The movement in her palm stopped causing Jerry to finally look over at him. "You think I want to use you?" Kai's voice was filled with hurt. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"What do you expect, I haven't seen you for years and then you turn up here on Tala's request and treat me like a child. Kai I've read the magazines, I know what you are like with women and I have no intention of becoming another notch on you belt and besides what about Hillary, the two of you seem to have something going on." Jerry pulled her hand back. "Has anyone ever told you not to believe everything you read? I don't collect notches and there is nothing between Hillary and I, there never has been and there never will be. And when did I treat you like a child, I have always treated you the same way I treat Lillie?" Kai pulled her hand back to his forcing her to look at him.

"Do you remember that day in the bathroom? You made me feel like I was this big." Jerry held up two fingers about half an inch apart on her free hand. "No one has ever made me feel that small before and I don't like it Kai, I'm just as important as you." Jerry pulled her hand away yet again and once again Kai pulled it back. "God will you bloody stop that!" Jerry pulled her hand away before standing and taking a few steps away from Kai. Kai stood as well. "Blue," his voice was getting louder now, he was starting to get angry. Jerry saw it flair in his eyes and took several more steps away from Kai. "Blue I never meant to make you feel like that." Kai began to walk towards her still talking in a loud voice. "I do not use people and I have no intentions of using you. Why do you think I followed you that night you ran away after your fight with Tala ha?" he didn't wait for a response. "I followed you because I was worried and because I care about you. You know what? Maybe I did use some of those girls that threw themselves at me but it didn't mean anything to them either. All I ever hear about from Lillie is Jerry this and Jerry that and all I have wanted to do for years was talk to you but I couldn't, I couldn't email you

because it is too impersonal and I couldn't call you because it had been too long and I wouldn't know what to say. Blue I have been in love with you since I was six years old for fucks sake, what hurts more is you can barely remember me, you cant remember squat form that Abbey, you don't remember how close we were or how I went out of my way to make sure you didn't get hurt, the amount of times Tala and I got beaten so that you and Lillie wouldn't." Kai stopped looking at the shock on Jerry's face, tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking her head.

"How the hell can you pile all this on me now, all at once? It isn't fair Kai. How do you want me to react? What do you want from me?" Her voice was soft and shaky. Kai closed the gap between them, putting his hands on her shoulders but he wasn't ready for Jerry's reacting, she tried to back out of her grip but Kai wouldn't let go.

Jerry screamed at the top of her lungs. "Don't touch me, let me go!" her voice rang through the clearing.

--

"Don't touch me, let me go." The voice was quieter at the creek but could still be heard clearly, the panic it in was unmistakable. Tala stopped what he was doing and looked towards the camp site Lillie following his movement. Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny all dropped the fishing rods but neither Tala of Lillie noticed both were now sprinting towards the camp ground and Jerry's scream.

--

Jerry dropped to her knees sobbing, this was all too much, way too much for her right now. There was the sound of people running towards her but she didn't bother to look up, right now she didn't care all she wanted was to be left alone. "What the fuck did you do to her?" Jerry blinked, that was Tala's voice he was yelling at Kai. "Just some home truths." Tala didn't say anything to Kai's answer apart from muttering a quiet "fuck."

"Jerry are you okay sweetie." Jerry looked up into Lillie's face but only sobbed harder. By now the others had reached the camp site but stood on the outskirts watching what was going on.

"Come here." Lillie pulled Jerry into a hug, rubbing her back and rocking her slightly as she tried to sooth her.

"Go inside now!" Kai yelled at the rest of the team who all did what they were told without question. Kai never yelled, he never needed to, he must be really mad. "Get away from her Lillie." Lillie looked up at her brother glaring at him but did what she was told anyway. Kai quickly bent down and picked Jerry up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Tala demanded. Kai shook his head. "This has nothing to do with you, just leave it." Kai told him as he began to walk away still holding Jerry. "The hell it doesn't!" he yelled talking a few steps towards his distraught sister but Lillie grabbed his hand. "Just let him go, he isn't going to hurt her Tala." Tala took another feeble step towards Jerry. "But she needs me." Lillie held tight to his hand. "Just give him a chance okay? It's all he needs, once chance." Tala looked down at Lillie's pretty face, maybe she was right. "Fine once chance."

--

"What's going on?" Max asked from where he sat on his bed. "I'm not sure what's going on but it has something to do with Jerry and maybe Kai and the others, she could be sick or something I guess." Kenny stroked Dizzi lovingly, it had only been a day but he already missed her dry whit.

"If she was sick wouldn't they have told us?" Tyson wondered, still standing near the door where he hoped of catching snippets of what was being said outside. "If there was something wrong I'm sure they would have told us." Max answered Tyson's question.

"Maybe not guys, I mean we haven't known Jerry very long and maybe she didn't want anyone to know what is wrong with her so they all kept quiet." Kenny told them.

The whole time the conversation was going on one person remained silent. Ray stood looking out the window that had previously been smudged clean my Lillie, so much had happened today and Ray was starting to wonder in he had made a mistake with Jerry, could they have tried? Given their relationship time and waited for things to settle down? When Ray had seen Kai pick up Jerry all he had wanted to do was rush over there and snatch her out of his arms and make her stop crying, Jerry's crying seemed to have an odd effect on Ray. It made something inside him click, some urge or male instinct to protect and comfort. Maybe it wasn't too late to talk to Jerry and see if she wanted to try again, but then she had been going to break up with him so maybe there wasn't a chance in hell. He would just leave it alone and hope that the feelings he held towards his recently acquired best friend would go away and he would be left with the brotherly love he started with.

--

Kai sat down with Jerry still cradled in his arms, by now her sobbing had been reduced to quiet whimpers, he didn't say anything just let her cry. He let a small smile cross his face as she berried her face into his neck, her hot tears wetting his skin and collar. With one last whimper and a rather loud sniff Jerry stopped crying and looked up at Kai. He smiled down at her, his eyes filled with warmth and love. "Why did you do that Kai?" Jerry's voice was weak from crying.

"Do what?" Kai asked, he had done it again but she chose to ignore it, letting out a small laugh she answered his question. "Why did you tell Lillie to leave me alone?"

Kai sighed. "Well I was the one that made you cry so I wanted to make it better. I'm sorry for upsetting you but I though that if I pushed, you might remember something." Kai rested his head onto of Jerry's. "Did you mean what you said before, about being in love with me?" Jerry asked

"Yeah," Kai said. "Yeah I did. Look I don't expect you to feel the same way or anything I just wanted you to know." Jerry snuggled closer into Kai's chest. "I like you to Kai, I don't know if it is love but I do like you a lot." The two fell silent, the sounds of the forest seemed to fade away. There were no birds calling to one another through the trees and even the soft breeze had dies down there wasn't even a whisper from the trees.

"Jerry will you look at me?" Kai lifted his head of Jerry's so she could move. "Why?" Jerry looked up at him smiling. "Because I want to kiss you."

--

_Okay I know that took forever and I'm sorry but my life has been so busy lately. Between work, my boyfriend, family and friends there has been no time but things are starting to settle down so I will try to update more often. So fingers crossed!_

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


End file.
